Akuma
by Shadowbat5557
Summary: What if a quirk existed where if overused, it would take over the user and make them kill? Ethan Tashiro had always wanted to be a hero, even after finding out he had such a power. After vowing to never use his quirk again, Ethan sets out to go to U.A. and become the best hero, without using his quirk. Warning for dark themes and language.
1. Hero's past

Ethan Tashiro stood in front of giant a H-shaped building, known as U.A. high school. The building was covered in glass and had hundreds of middle school students walking towards it.

 _I… I did it. I made it to the practical skill exam. I can do this. The written test was super easy. If this is even nearly as easy as the written test, then it will be a piece of cake. Yea, I can do this!_

 **Don't fool yourself kid. You can't pass without me. Your weak without my power.**

 _No! I'll do this without you Aku. I will never use your power again. Not after what you did the first time you came out._

 **9 years ago**

Ethan's mother was known as the pro hero, Starlight. People knew her throughout Japan as being so powerful she could theoretically take on All Might. When news broke of her being pregnant, people were excited to see what kind of quirk her son would have, positive that it would be amazing.

But, when Ethan was born, things took a turn for the worst. His birth had taken a huge strain on his mother's body, resulting in her becoming very sick. Due to this, she had to take a break from being a hero, hopeful that someday she would get better. But she never did and almost a year later she would die due to her body being too weak to support itself.

When Ethan's mother died, his father fell into a deep depression. He became an alcoholic and blamed Ethan for the death of the love of his life. He would regularly verbally abuse Ethan with insults. Telling him things like he was a demon and that he should have died, not his mother. It only got worse when he was drunk. He would start throwing things at Ethan and would sometimes beat him.

Ethan had always told himself it was normal and that he deserved this as a punishment for killing his mother. He dealt with the abuse until one day, when something snapped inside him.

After Ethan had done his homework for the day, he was laying on his bed reading his favorite book. It was about different popular pro heroes and their accomplishments. There were many books like this one but, this specific one was his favorite because it featured his mom in it. After learning about what an amazing hero she was, he was determined to become a great hero just like her so that he could save all the people his mom couldn't.

Ethan was enjoying his reading until he heard inaudible screaming coming from the living room of his apartment. He then quickly put his book down and ran to the living room to see what his father needed. His father was sitting on the couch, beer in hand, staring at the blank television.

"You know, I could never stand you, even before you killed her. I knew from the moment I looked at you that you were going to turn out a demon. I guess I was right, wasn't I?" Ethan's father asked in a slurred voice.

Ethan didn't answer. He was currently holding back tears.

"WASN'T I!" his father practically screamed while throwing a glass bottle in Ethan's direction. The bottle barely missed Ethan, hitting the wall to his left.

Ethan stood in the hallway, silent. He couldn't move even if he tried. He was completely terrified. Usually his father's fits didn't happen this late into the night. He was usually passed out by now.

"Why aren't you responding demon," his father snarled, "YOU SHOULD RESPOND WHEN I TALK TO YOU, YOU PIECE OF SHIT."

Ethan's dad then did something he never did before. Usually his punishments only resulted in some cuts and bruises, but this was different. The man suddenly shot up from his chair and bent down to grab a broken beer bottle. Slowly, he began to walk over to where Ethan was standing.

Ethan stood frozen, unable to move no matter how hard he tried.

 _Please move legs! Why aren't you moving? Run towards the closest door and lock it. PLEASE!_

"Please don't hurt me dad," Ethan begged while tears welled up in his eyes.

"I AM NOT YOU FATHER!" he exclaimed while reaching for Ethan's neck with his left arm and grabbing onto it tight. He then lifted Ethan up and pinned him to the wall. Ethan began to squirm as he tried to escape and catch his breath.

"You," his father said in a sinister voice, "You are a disgrace. I can't stand to look at you. You are just as bad as every other villain out there!" While saying this, his father began waving the broken bottle in front of the young boy's face. "You will thank me later for this," he exclaimed.

Ethan was petrified. _It's never gone like this before. I should just be locked up. Why am I not locked up? Why can't I make dad happy? I just want to stop the torment I put him through. I deserve this. This is all I deserve. I can never be a hero. All I am is a demon. All I will ever be a demon._

That moment was when everything changed. As Ethan's father began swinging the bottle at him, Ethan went limp, accepting his punishment. Accepting that he was a demon. Accepting that everything was his fault. But deep inside him, his anger was growing. His anger towards everything that had happened in his life so far. After the glass broke through Ethan's skin, everything went black.

When Ethan's vision returned, he found himself standing in the middle of the living room. The first thing he noticed, besides the change of location, was the strong stench of blood that filled the room. And what Ethan saw next, would haunt him for the rest of his life. Upon looking down, Ethan saw his father lying at his feet, dead. There was a giant hole in his chest that had blood gushing out of it.

The sight made Ethan sick to his stomach and he fell to his knees. Ethan began to shake and brought his hands to his face. As Ethan looked at his father's corpse, he saw that the hole was the size of a small hand. A hand size that would be normal for someone his age. That's when the grim realization hit him.

 _No… I couldn't of have. I didn't. There's no way. I would never hurt him. Someone must have broken in, right?_

Slowly, Ethan pulled his hands away from his face. While doing this, he noticed a warm, damp feeling on his right cheek. Fearfully, he glanced at his hands, afraid of what he would see. Ethan's entire right arm was soaked in the blood of his father.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Present day 

**We both know he deserved what was coming to him.**

 _No, he deserved to live. I took everything from my father. I took the love of his life and ruined him. We both know this. And even if he did, I would never use you. All you want to do is kill. You want me to kill. Heroes DO NOT KILL._

 **I beg to differ. If anyone saw what he was doing, he would be arrested for domestic abuse. We both know that. He was a monster. Sure, I might want to kill someone here and there…**

 _Ha, here and there. You always tell me to kill people for the smallest things._

 **Fine, I might want to kill people sometimes, you have to admit they can be annoying, but that doesn't mean your father didn't deserve to die. Some people just need to be killed.**

 _No, your wrong. I deserved that what he did. I deserved everything and even if I didn't, no one deserves to die._

 **Let's agree to disagree**

9 years ago

"This isn't your fault son," the police officer explained to the young boy, who was covered in blood. "We reviewed the security footage from the camera in your apartment. It appears that you were assaulted and acted in self-defense."

Ethan stayed silent. _How could I have done this. Dad was right, I'm a demon and there is no changing that._

Next to the police officer stood a quirk scientist. "I should take him to my facility where we can test exactly what quirk that was. It does not seem like the boy meant to do any of this. It seems more like a sudden quirk activation," she explained to the officer to her side. The officer nodded in agreement and the two started working out the plan of transporting him from the police station to her facility.

 **Kill them**

Ethan jumped in his seat. _What was that? Who's there!?_

 **Let me take over and kill them and leave. We don't want to be tested.**

Ethan was viably fearful and now shaking even more than before. _WHO ARE YOU!? WHERE IS THAT VOICE COMING FROM!?_

Out of the corner of her eye, the doctor noticed that the kid seemed to be having a panic attack. "Ethan are you ok?"

There was no response

"Ethan what's going on. I am only here to help you please tell me what's wrong. If you don't, it could get worse."

"A… a voice is telling me something. It wants me to let it take over and," Ethan voice shook as he talked, and he took a brief breath, "and kill you both. I'm scared. I don't want to hurt anyone else."

Both parties stood shocked. Where was this voice he was hearing coming from? Neither had heard any other voices in the room besides the two of them.

"Don't worry Ethan, we won't let you hurt anyone else," the doctor explained to him.

Soon after, Ethan was transported to the doctor's facility to see what type of quirk he could possibly have. After many days of testing, his quirk was named Demon. The doctors explained that he can control energy and make his attacks stronger, similar to how is mother could, but if overused, he could be overtaken by the demon in his head. The doctors had no idea how the demon even existed. There had never been a quirk like this in existence. While there had been some quirks where if overused, the user would go into a violent rampage, there had never been a quirk that resulted in basically another being living inside the user's head, waiting to take over. The doctors also explained to Ethan that all his senses had increased and that he had an amazing healing factor.

Throughout all this testing, Ethan constantly heard the voice inside his head. The doctors told Ethan that the voice would probably never go away, so he decided it would be best if it had a name. Ethan named this voice Akuma, meaning demon.


	2. UA Entrance Exam

Ethan began walking towards the building with all the other middle school students, visibly shaken. He always tried to avoid thinking about his past. What had happened to him over the years still haunted him, resulting in nightmares. These nightmares had become less frequent over the years, but they also kept getting scarier and scarier.

 **PAY ATTENTION TO WHERE YOU ARE WALKING KID!  
**

Suddenly, Ethan knocked into someone, causing him to trip over his own feet and fall on top of them. He quickly jumped to his feet and looked down at the person. Every part of them was invisible besides for their clothing. He slowly reached down to help them up. _I really hope I don't miss their hand, I have no idea where their arms are._

"It's ok I can get up myself, how can I be a hero if I can't get up after falling," the person exclaimed.

"Oh… erm… ok," Ethan stuttered.

The person got up to their feet slowly. They quickly brushed the dust off their outfit.

"I'm… I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention. I should have been paying attention. I was just super distracted and…"

"Its ok," the person exclaimed, "I wasn't really paying attention either. I'm super nervous about this exam too. I'm Hagakure by the way."

"I'm Ethan."

"Nice to meet you. Good luck on the exam"

"You too"

 **You really need to start paying attention kid. Your lucky that girl was so nice about it. If you want to have any chance at passing this exam without me, you better pay more attention.**

 _Yea I know._

* * *

 _Present Mic was too loud. I know his quirk is voice, but can't he tone it down a little?_

 **That guy needs to learn how to shut the fuck up. I hope you don't make it into this damn place, so I don't have to deal with listening to him.**

Ethan was walking towards a group of people standing in front of a giant gate. He had just finished changing into his red jump suit. Not wanting anyone to see his scars, Ethan waited for everyone to leave before he changed.

"What the hell took you so long!" screamed a boy with blonde, spikey hair.

"S… sorry I…"

"I don't care about your fucking excuses. It's not like I will ever see you again."

Ethan stood there, shocked.

 _How can someone that much of an asshole and try to become a hero. Then again, Endeavor is the number two hero and he is an asshole._

 **He's not wrong though. The likelihood of seeing any of these people again is extremely slim.**

"AND STARRRRRRRTTTTT"

Everyone was shocked at the announcement.

 _WHAT DO YOU MEAN START! I'm not mentally prepared yet. What the hell!?_

"WHAT'S THE MATTER!? THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS A COUNTDOWN IN A REAL BATTLE! RUN! RUNNNNNN!"

Everyone began sprinting simultaneously. Robots were being destroyed all around Ethan.

 _Come on, I have to find a robot! Everyone is just too fast._

Ethan had been running for what felt like forever. His hope of passing was growing slimmer and slimmer as time went on. He still couldn't find a robot to destroy. All hope was lost until he saw a twelve-point robot turning onto the road he was running along. Ethan began sprinting even faster so that he could destroy this robot before anyone else could. Behind him, Ethan could hear multiple explosions going off.

 _Those explosions seem to be coming closer._

Ethan looked up to see the asshole from before flying above him.

 _I'm not going to make it. I should have known that though. I can't use my quirk like everyone else here._

 **You could use me you know.**

 _We both already know I won't. I'll just become a hero another way. I don't have to go to U.A. to become a hero._

 **Whatever you say kid.**

Ethan then looked back at the robot and saw something he didn't see before. He saw Hagakure right by the robot's feet.

 _She is too close. I have to get her out of the blast radius!_

Ethan started sprinting faster than he ever had before. All he could think about now was saving this girl he barely knew. She was in danger and had to be saved. That is what heroes do. That is what his mom did.

"WATCH OUT!" Ethan screamed at the top of his lungs.

Right as the explosion went off, Ethan pushed Hagakure out of the way. Ethan was pushed back hundreds of feet and slammed into one of the many buildings in the area. He could see a figure running towards him but couldn't quite make it out. His vison as was blurry due to the impact and there was blood coming out of his ears. Ethan could feel himself slowly passing out. The realization then hit that there was no way he would pass the exam. He was going to pass out with just zero points. Zero points of failure. Zero points of nothingness. Tears welled up in Ethan's eyes and he succumbed to his fate.

* * *

Ethan walked through the door to his home and was greeted by Sam, who looked visually worried. Ethan had to stay a few hours after the exam so that recovery girl could heal him. He was one of two kids who had to stay after. When he woke up, there was a boy with green hair laying on the bed next to him. His hair kind of looked like broccoli. Broccoli kid looked way more beat up than he did though. It appeared that he shattered both of his legs and one of his arms.

"How did it go?" Sam inquired.

"Not good. I didn't get any points," Ethan mumbled.

"But you said you think you aced the written exam, right?"

"Yea, why? It doesn't matter if I didn't get any points on the on the practical exam."

"That not really true. If you did good enough on the written exam, then there is a chance you can get into the general studies department at U.A. Then if you do good at the sports festival, you could be transferred into the hero course."

"Yea your right! There is still a chance I can get into U.A."

* * *

The next few days of waiting felt like years. Sam kept Ethan busy with training and building inventions to try to help pass the time, but it didn't help. At least if Ethan didn't get into U.A. he knew he could work at his uncle's support agency. When Sam moved to Japan from I-Island, he decided to start a hero support agency.

Seven days later, Ethan got a letter in the mail from U.A. Nervously, he opened the letter. Breathing heavily, he started reading it. After reading the letter, Ethan sat there shocked. He got into U.A. on rescue points. He had sacrificed his chance at getting into U.A. to save someone, showing that he had a true hero spirit. Ethan began tearing up.

 _I… I did it. I got into U.A. without using my quirk. I'm going to become a hero._

 **Stop being such a cry baby kid.**

 _Shut up. Aren't you a little upset that I got in without using you? That I proved you wrong?_

 **Ha not one bit. I'm just upset I'll have to see that loud guy again.**

 _You know it seems like you might be a little proud of me?_

 **WHAT NO WAY!? I'll be proud of you once you finally use me!**

Ethan smirked, excited for what was to come.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading. Please leave a comment and let me know what you think. I update every sunday and sometimes earlier if I happen to finish the chapter early. I hope you all have a good day!


	3. First day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia**

"Ethan do you have everything ready for your first day," Sam yelled from the kitchen. It had been three weeks since Ethan got the letter from U.A. telling him he got in. Ever since that day, he had been training even harder than before. Ethan's usual training schedule consisted of running three miles, doing 100 sit-ups, the salmon ladder, and sparing with TR. TR was a robot made by Sam to help Ethan in his combat training. Once accepted to U.A., Ethan started adding even more to his training load.

"Yea I got everything"

Ethan sprinted into the kitchen in his school uniform, grabbing a piece of toast. He quickly gave Sam a hug and ran out the door.

 **Is that really all your gonna eat? This is your first day at your dream school you should probably be a little more well fed.**

 _Come on we both know I never eat much in the morning, I'll be fine. Besides, it's not like it really affects you anyway._

 **Bullshit! I live in this body too you know. If you really are serious about never using me, then take more care of yourself!**

 _Why are you telling me this? Don't you want me to use you?_

 **Honestly, I'm not worried about me not taking over at one point. You are going to be facing villains as a hero and one day there will be one too strong for you to handle. Until then, I can wait. And besides, I don't want to take over a body that is in shitty condition.**

 _Wow… um… thanks for the support Aku._

 **No problem!**

* * *

Ethan was at the same place he was three weeks ago, only this time he wasn't nervous about his dreams not coming true. That all his hard work was for nothing. This time, he was at U.A. because he was taking the next step in achieving his dreams. The next step in being a great hero like his mom.

"Hey Ethan!"

Ethan turned around to see Hagakure in her school uniform.

 _Looks like she got in. I was really worried that she was hit by some of the debris and couldn't get anymore points._

 **Well you obviously don't have to worry anymore, do you? But it doesn't make sense how she got in.**

 _Huh?_

 **The only reason you got in was because you saved her. Unless she saved someone, which is unlikely, how did she even get enough points to get in without a combat-oriented quirk.**

 _I… I have no idea._

Ethan suddenly snapped back into reality, realizing he was just staring into space while the invisible girl was running straight towards him. _Shit I haven't said hi yet. Is it weird that I have just been staring at her and not saying anything? She probably thinks its super weird. She probably thinks I'm some pervert! This isn't a good way to try to meet people._

 **Yep she definitely thinks you're some pervert. That's why she is running straight for you.**

 _Shut Up!_

"H… hi Hagakure," Ethan mumbled, waving his hand slightly.

"Thank you so much for saving me at the entrance exam! If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have gotten any points."

"No, I should be thanking you! If I didn't save you, I wouldn't have gotten into U.A. I got in on my rescue points alone. I... I uh didn't destroy any robots," he shyly explained.

"I still owe you though," Hagakure explained.

"Huh," Ethan was genuinely shocked, "What… what do you mean I got in because of you and I saved you. That makes us even, right?"

"Not really, I was only able to destroy robots after you saved me from that explosion. I used the destroyed pieces of the robot to kill other ones."

"Oh… ok."

"Oh um… by the way, what class are you in?" Ethan mumbled as they walked towards the campus together.

"Class 1-A, how bout you?"

"I'm in class 1-A too."

"Awesome!" Hagakure exclaimed, punching her fist into the air.

"Y... yea." Ethan replied, awkwardly punching his fist into the air.

* * *

"Don't put your legs on the desk!"

Ethan glanced over to the front of the room to see the explosion kid from before and another person with glasses arguing.

 **I can't believe he is in this class too. Now I'm going to have to deal with that guy being an asshole every day.**

 _Hey, you never know it might not be that bad_

 **You need to stop being so positive.**

 _You need to stop being so negative._

 **Whatever. What the fuck is taking so long for the homeroom teacher I just want this damn class to start.**

Ethan looks towards the front of the room. _How the hell should I know?_

As if on cue, something walked into the room. It was bright yellow and looked like a worm.

 _Is... is our homeroom teacher a worm!_

The whole classroom looked shocked at the figure. The worm walked in, slowly unzipping itself.

 _Wait… is that Eraserhead!_

Ethan recognized the hero from his pro hero book. That book was one of the few things he took with him from his father's home when he went into foster care and the only thing he took with him when Sam adopted him. Eraserhead was one of the few heroes that truly interested him in that book. The others were All Might, Edgeshot, Crimson Riot and Dark Fox. The way that Eraserhead was able to become a hero even without a combat quirk truly inspired Ethan and made him believe there was really a chance that he could be a pro hero.

 **Kid pay attention your staring off into space again!**

 _Oh sorry._

 **Don't say sorry to me just pay attention.**

"I'm your homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shouta. Pleasure to meet you."

"Eh!" Everyone in the room stared at the homeroom teacher in surprise. Ethan was the only one who wasn't surprised by the look of the homeroom teacher. But if he was being honest with himself, he did not look like a pro. Very few people knew about the existence of Eraserhead because he did not like the spotlight, unlike most heroes. Ethan was surprised that he even appeared in the book he read. But the again, while it was being published it barely made any sales due to it focusing on many lesser known heroes instead of just on the top pros.

"I know this may seem sudden but put these on immediately and then head off to the P.E. grounds," Aizawa explained, holding out the signature U.A. fitness uniform.

Ethan walked into the locker room with the other boys, extremely nervous. He was going to have to change in front of everyone. They were going to see all his scars. Ethan walked in and frantically looked around for any place to privately change into his fitness uniform. After looking around he found a place in a corner that no one was occupying.

Once changed, Ethan began to head out with all the other boys. He was still one of the last ones done but at least he didn't make anyone late this time. While walking, out of the corner of his eye he saw someone he recognized.

 _Its broccoli guy! It would have been cruel for him not to get after he got beat up so bad. I wonder how the hell he got so beat up though._

Ethan quickly walked over to the kid, who looked nervous.

"Hi, I'm Ethan," Ethan said in a nervous voice, "I um… I saw you after the exam in the nurse's office. I had to go there too cause I got knocked out from an explosion."

"Oh hi… um… I'm Midoriya," the green haired boy explained.

"You nervous too?" Ethan inquired.

"Y…yea," Midoriya mumbled.

"I guess we can be nervous together then."

Midoriya nodded is head in response.

* * *

"DIIEEEE"

 **Holy shit that guy is crazy. Where did that shit even go.**

 _Yea that's insane. I guess that is expected though, he destroyed that giant robot in one hit._

"You must know what you are capable of first before starting training," Aizawa explained while revealing his score to everyone. "This is a rational metric that will form the basis of your hero foundation."

 _705.2! How is that possible without huge damage back to the user._

"That looks so much fun," a pink girl behind Ethan exclaimed.

"It looks fun… you say?"

Everyone froze. "So, you were planning on spending three years here having a great time? What happened to becoming a hero? In that case, new rule: the student who ranks last in total points will be judged hopeless and be expelled."

 _What the hell! It's the first day this can't be real. How am I even supposed to have a chance without a quirk like these guys?_

 **You seriously need to learn how to calm the fuck down. There are still people here that don't have quirks that can help them. As long as you score well in some of the events, you will be ok.**

 _Your right. I'm good at upper body exercises and endurance running. If I score well in those, I should be able to get enough points to pass. But why are you even trying to calm my down Aku? Don't you want me to use you?_

 **Didn't I tell you this earlier. You are here to become a hero. You will be forced to use me eventually. And also, you worrying like this is really annoying.**

* * *

Ethan stood at the starting line in between some guy with a tail and a girl who seemed to never stop blushing. _I should really learn everyone's names, so I won't call them stupid nicknames. But then again it is probably best to wait so I don't get to know who is being expelled to well._

"Go!" Aizawa shouted.

Ethan started sprinting as fast as he could. In middle school his record for the 50-meter dash was 7.6 seconds. He would have to be faster than that to win. He was neck and neck with the tail boy with blush girl not far behind. _Come on legs you can go faster than that!_ Kicking into high gear, Ethan pushed off his right foot as hard as he could and barely went through the finish line before the kid with the tail.

"6.5 seconds," Aizawa called out.

 _Yes! I barely made it. But I have to do better than that if I want to beat out everyone else. I should start working harder to improve on my score._

 **If you work any harder, you'll kill yourself.**

 _I'll be fine_

 **The other day you passed out from exhaustion.**

 _That was one time…_

 **Yea sure it was.**

* * *

The rests of the tests went smoothly with Ethan excelling at the upper body and endurance running tests. But even with good scores, he was still nervous it may not be enough to pass. The scores he got were above average for someone his age, but with everyone being able to use their quirks, his scores were still low compared to everyone else's.

The last person up for the softball throw was Midoriya, who was shaking. He hadn't used his quirk yet either. _I wonder what kind of quirk he has? It must be something super strong to cause so much damage to himself. Maybe that's why he hasn't used it yet? Shit I'm not paying attention again. I really need to get better at paying attention if I'm going to make it here._

Ethan looked up to see Aizawa's hair and capture weapon floating. "I erased your quirk," Aizawa explained to a confused Midoriya. "It defies reason. How did someone like you get in here? From what I have seen, you can't control your quirk's power, resulting in you crippling yourself. You have brute courage but all you have managed to do is run around like an idiot who needs to be saved. You must face the fact that your quirk won't help you become a hero."

Midoriya looked shocked as did many others. "I gave you back your quirk… try to pitch the ball and second time. Let's just get this over with."

Midoriya walked up to the circle, muttering to himself. Midoriya wound up his arm preparing to throw. "SMAAASHHHHHHHHH"

Everyone looked shocked. _He… he used his quirk without getting severely damaged like before. That strength is crazy. And it seems that his body can't handle it. It's like it is rejecting its quirk._

 **Kind of what you do to me.**

 _Yea well I have a reason. If you come out, you would kill everyone._

 **True**

"Time for the results"

 _Please don't be last. Please don't be last. Please don't be last._

Aizawa projected the results to everyone. _I... I got 18_ _th_ _. That's so much better than I though. I made it!_ Ethan looked to the bottom of the list and saw that Midoriya was at the bottom. He looked over to see Midoriya, who looked like he was about to cry.

"Oh yea, that whole expulsion thing was a lie. It was a logical ruse to pull out your best performances."

"WHATTTTT!" the whole class screamed out.

"Come on you guys use your brains. Of course it was a ruse!" a girl in a high ponytail explained.

Aizawa looked towards her and a small smile formed on his face. He really was planning on expelling the person who got the lowest score, him saying the expulsion was a lie was the true lie here. But he did see potential in them all to grow. Even those who did not use their quirks or had quirks that were not usable in combat.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent in homeroom since the quirk apprehension test took up almost the whole day. Ethan used this time to get to know everyone's name and get to know Hagakure more. When the bell rang Ethan began heading out towards the door with the rest of the class.

"Ethan can you stay after school for a little while, there is something I would like to discuss with you?" Aizawa asked.

"Um… sure," Ethan replied. _What does he want to talk about? Did he see me as having no potential and is going to expel me?_

"Follow me," Aizawa said coldly.

Ethan obliged and followed behind Aizawa in silence. **This is so fucking annoying. Why can't we just go home. Can't they just expel you already.**

They walked through the campus for what seemed like hours until they arrived at a large door. Aizawa opened it revealing many heroes sitting at a U-shaped table. Aizawa took a seat leaving Ethan to stand in the front of the room. Sitting at the table was the principle, All Might, Present Mic, Midnight, Snipe, Ectoplasm, Cementoss, Recovery girl and Vlad King.

 _What the hell is going on? Why are all these heroes here and why did they call me to this meeting. Do they really need all these people to tell me I'm expelled? Even All Might is here! I guess the rumors were true that he would be teaching here…_

"Alright now that everyone is here let's begin," the small rodent at the back of the room exclaimed. "You're probably wondering why you are here Mr. Tashiro."

"Um… I… uh… like to be called Ethan," Ethan explained. Ever since his dad died, Ethan hated being called Tashiro. Everyone in his family hated him for both the death of his mother and father. The only one who didn't was Sam. Ethan hated being called by his last name due to the constant reminder it gave him of his failures.

"Alright Ethan," the principle corrected, "Today we have all decided to meet with you to discuss your quirk."

"Oh…" Ethan replied.

 **Ha this will be interesting.**

"Before coming here, we look into all the student's files to get a general idea of what they abilities are. In your file, it explains your quirk and what it will happen if it is used. But we want to hear your explanation of it."

All the eyes in the room were directed towards him, causing Ethan even more anxiety then before. He never had to explain his quirk before to anyone since there was no point to. He always just told people he was quirkless and all his teachers were too afraid of him to ask. Of course, he had been prepared for this to happen at some point but not so soon.

"I… um… I am not fully sure of the extent of my quirk since I haven't used it since I was a small child but from what I know, I can surround my body parts in a red energy and it increases my strength. But, if I use it too much Aku takes over," Ethan explained.

"Who is Aku?" Nezu asked.

"Oh… that's what I named the quirk. His full name is Akuma, but I call him Aku for short. Along with being able to take me over if I use my quirk, he talks to me through my head sometimes. So, when I was younger I decided to name him."

Everyone looked at Ethan with mixed expression. There were very few quirks recorded that were sentient, but none with the automatic urge to kill. All the heroes present knew how strong his mother was. If Ethan was nearly this strong when taken over, it could be a serious threat.

"Do you know how we could take Akuma down if he takes over?" Ectoplasm said. Everyone in the room was wondering the same thing, just didn't know how to word it. None of them knew how he would react to such a question. All of Ethan's teachers knew that he had a traumatizing experience when his quirk first awakened, some knowing more details than others. The only people who knew everything that had happened to Ethan were Nezu, Aizawa, and All Might.

 **THOSE BASTARDS THINK THEY CAN DEFEAT ME. I COULD DESTROY EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM IF YOU LET ME. COME ON AND LET ME OUT SO I CAN KILL THEM. KILL THEM!**

Ethan stayed silent, unable to concentrate on what to say with all the screaming in his head. Everyone else in the room stared at him puzzled as to why he was just staring out into space. They were all expecting at least some kind of reaction, but Ethan's face stayed blank.

"Shut up I'm trying to think," Ethan mumbled under his breath. His annoyance suddenly turned into fear as to what he just said out loud.

 _Shit I just said that out loud. Ahh damn it. They are going to think I'm crazy. What if they send me to some insane asylum._

Everyone in the room was shocked at what Ethan just said. _It had been completely silent in the room so how was he unable to think,_ Nezu wondered, _unless…_

"Was Akuma just talking to you," Nezu questioned.

"Yea…" Ethan replied. "I'm usually able to reply in my head but sometimes I accidently reply out loud."

"What did he say?"

Ethan froze. _Should... should I lie? What if they become afraid of me? What if they expel me because they are afraid? I wouldn't blame them. They should be afraid like everyone else is._

 **DO IT! TELL THEM WHAT I SAID! TELL THOSE BASTARDS THAT I WILL MURDER EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM! LET THEM FEAR ME!**

Ethan signed in defeat, knowing that this was inevitable. Even if he they stopped trusting him, they should all know the truth of all of this. The truth of what Aku wanted to do. Ethan looked at the teachers with an emotionless face.

"He said he wants to kill you all."

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading this chapter. Let me know how you liked it and leave a review. I have exams next week so I might be updating a little later than usual. I hope you all have a great day**


	4. Quirk meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia**

Everyone in the room stared at Ethan, with the look of shock and fear in their eyes. The only people who were not fearful were All Might, Nezu, and Aizawa. All Might just felt sorry for the poor boy. He couldn't imagine having a voice in his head trying to tempt him to murder people. The fact that the poor boy had been able to deal with this for so long and not be tempted to do anything bad amazed him. Aizawa on the other hand was unfazed. Being an underground hero meant he saw a lot of horrible things happen to children and the horrible things people were capable of doing to others. He did feel sorry for Ethan having to go through living with this demon in his head, but it did not frighten him, not much did. Nezu also felt sorry for the boy but was also intrigued on what it was like to live with someone else inside their head. None of the people in that room had ever had a student that had a quirk with its own personality and the urge to kill everything.

Nezu was the only one there who did not really care if the Akuma wanted to kill them. He had dealt with enough people in his lifetime to know that it didn't matter what they wanted to do, but if they were capable to do it. When he was being experimented on, there were many people who came in to torture himself and the other animals in there. There were even tournaments held where humans would fight through rounds of animals that had fighting quirks. The humans who ran the experiments thought it would be a good idea to run fighting tournaments so that they could test the animals quirks and to get a profit out of the people watching. Every human that entered wanted to win, but barely any had the ability to. They all thought that since their opponents were animals, they would definitely win resulting in many underestimating the animals. The only people that were able to win were those who had the ability to do so and those who did not underestimate their competition. That's how Nezu would deal with Akuma.

"If Akuma were to take you over, do you think he could kill us," Nezu inquired, his voice slicing through the tense silence in the room.

That question shocked everyone in the room, including Ethan. Out of every question they could have asked, this is the one they went with. Ethan's mind was flooded with possible things the people in that room would say to him, but he had never thought of that as a possibility. Now that he thought of it, Ethan had no idea what Aku was capable of. Aku had only come out once and he didn't even remember it happening and afterwards he was covered in blood. He also barely remembered the quirk testing the doctors made him do. Sure, the notes from the doctors said that the quirk seemed strong, but they were not positive since they didn't want to push Ethan to hard. All he truly had to go off of was what Aku said about being really strong. He could just be bluffing so that he could take over Ethan's body. As much as Ethan wanted to test to see if Aku was bluffing, it was too dangerous. If Aku wasn't bluffing and he truly was as strong as he said he was, then the result could be catastrophic.

"I… I don't really know," Ethan responded, stuttering less than before, "Aku has only come out once before and that was when my quirk first awakened. After… after what happened I was too afraid to use him again. The only other time I have used him was those quirk tests the doctors made me do after he awakened, but I don't really remember anything from that. And from what the notes said they didn't want to push me. But Aku always says that he is extremely strong, and he keeps saying that he is strong enough to kill you all over and over again. So… I don't really know. The only thing I know for sure is that I have a high healing factor and increased senses, but none of that would be able to… um… kill."

This made almost everyone more frightened than before, besides those who were not scared to begin with. There was whole range of possibilities for how strong Ethan's body would be if he was taken over. Every single person in that room knew that his mother was amazingly strong. If Ethan was even close to that amount of power, he could be a serious threat. But there was also the possibility that he could be stronger or weaker than his mother and if he was stronger, then who knew what would happen.

All this new information did was intrigue Nezu more than before. But his intrigue would have to wait till later, as he could see that Ethan was in distress. As much as he wanted to continue the meeting, he would have to wait. Not that he thought there was much more Ethan knew that they didn't about his quirk. Ethan was just as confused as they did, and it didn't look like he was lying to them either. The poor kid looked even more frightened of his quirk than some of the pro heroes did in that room.

"Thank you, Ethan, you can go now. Sorry to keep you late for this meeting without prior notice," Nezu said calmly.

"Oh… um… ok," Ethan stuttered as he turned around towards the door, "Wait before I go can I ask you something."

"What is it," Nezu asked.

"Am I expelled"

Nezu, along with everyone else in the room was startled by the question. There was no reason for the kid to be expelled. Sure, his quirk was frightening, but U.A. had dealt with dangerous quirks before and had helped students work through their struggles with them. This case was no exception.

"Of course you're not expelled," Nezu chuckled, "where did you even get that idea?"

"Oh… it's just at my old schools they would expel me because they were afraid of my quirk," Ethan explained as quickly as possible. Ethan knew he was bad at lying, so he said that as quickly as possible in hopes of the teachers not catching on. But then again, that statement wasn't entirely a lie. When Ethan was still in foster care, he was kicked out of multiple homes when they got the papers explaining his quirk. At first, his caretaker would tell his possible foster parents about his quirk right away, in hopes of them still wanting to take him in even though he had a dangerous quirk. If they didn't take him in, they would have to sign a contract which would make sure they would tell no one about Ethan's quirk, so word didn't get out. When the contract was signed, the people would usually get some money as compensation for keeping their mouths shut.

After that had failed for a while, his caretaker came up a new idea. If a foster family took Ethan in, then she would withhold the paper work describing the quirk for a month using some random excuse and Ethan wouldn't say anything about it. Usually no one ever asked and if they did, Ethan would come up with some lie that his foster parents would see right through. But they never did ask more, assuming that some trauma happened to Ethan in the past that involved his quirk.

This system worked amazingly for his case worker. She would not have to deal with Ethan for a whole month. She wouldn't have to deal with that demon. She wouldn't have to be scared for her life. But this system did not work out well for Ethan. There were many times that Ethan started to get attached to his foster families only for them to abandon him when they learned the true nature of his quirk. But not every foster family let him go right away. Some wanted to teach him a lesson for lying about being a monster. For lying about being a demon. The same lesson that Ethan's father taught him. The same lesson that had been engraved in his mind from a young age. That he was a worthless demon and all he ever did was destroy.

"You don't have to worry about that," Aizawa said gruffly, his voice bringing Ethan back into reality, "At U.A. we don't expel people because of their quirks."

"YEA THIS GUY WOULD KNOW SINCE HE IS THE KING OF EXPELLING STUDENTS," Present Mic laughed.

"Lower your voice," Aizawa mumble.

"Eraserhead is right," Nezu piped in, "at U.A. we teach students how to control their quirks, even those with dangerous ones."

"Oh... thank you." Ethan replied. He then grabbed onto the handle of the door and opened it, leaving the room.

* * *

 **That went better than expected**

 _Wow now you pipe up. You've been quite the ever since the meeting_

Ethan was now on the way home from his first day at his dream school. Because of him having to stay after school for the meeting about his quirk, he missed his bus and had to wait a half-hour for the next one. During that time, Aku had not spoken once, which had to be a new record or something.

 **I'm surprised they took that so well. Usually me wanting to kill people makes them afraid. But then again, there were people afraid in there. Most of them were at least slightly. The only ones that I didn't see fear in were the rodent, the worm, and the American flag.**

 _Don't call them that, they are our teacher show some respect!_

Ethan had to admit Aku was right though. He had seen the look most of the people in that room gave him before. The look of fear in their eyes. He had seen it in his many foster parents, his teachers, and his family, which had cut all ties with him and Sam.

 **I don't have to show them respect if they can't hear me dipshit. The only time they can get even a slight clue of what I'm saying is when you respond out loud.**

 _Well it's not my fault you were screaming in my head. You have no idea how hard it is to try not respond out loud to begin with and with you screaming, its basically impossible._

 **I would know if you let me take the wheel for a bit.**

 _Not gonna happen_

 **Eh it was worth a shot.**

* * *

"What took you so long to get home," Sam asked when Ethan walked through the door, "You should have been home an hour ago."

"Oh sorry... the teachers kept me after school for a meeting," Ethan responded.

"What was this meeting about?"

"They... they asked about my quirk"

 **What the hell I'm not just a quirk. I have a name you know!**

 _Shut up, your being louder than Present Mic!  
_

 _"_ And how did that go," Sam inquired.

"It went fine until they found out Aku wanted to kill them all."

Sam was the only person Ethan felt comfortable talking about Aku to. When Sam came over from America to take care of Ethan, Ethan was very hesitant. He was afraid that Sam would be angry about him killing his brother. It also didn't help that Ethan had been in foster care for three years already and he was prepared for the worst. Sam already knew about Ethan's quirk, as did the rest of his family. When Sam came to take Ethan in, he said that he was working on an important project in America and he couldn't leave until it was finished.

Sam worked as a scientist on I-Island and had lived there for years. When he heard about what happened to his brother, he became afraid like everyone else in his family. But, he didn't share the resentment for the child like everyone else did. Sure he was hesitant to take the child him, but when he found out the kid had been in foster care for three years and had not been adopted, he finally made the decision to move to Japan and adopt the child. Over their time together, both Ethan and Sam grew very close and Sam would even talk to Ethan about Akuma.

"How did they react to that. Did they freak out cause if they did I'm going to have to go there and give them a piece of my mind!" Sam said, rolling up his sleeve.

"No its fine Sam! Sure some of them were afraid, but they seemed to take it well. Besides, they already knew all of the stuff, they did read my file. They just wanted to see if I knew anything that wasn't on there."

"Ok," Sam replied while rubbing his hand through his dark brown hair, "Go get ready to train. Just because you were late doesn't mean your going to work any less."

"Fine"

* * *

 **Hi everyone I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it took so long for me to update. With exams and going away for the holidays and everything I just had no time to write. But now I'm going to be able to get back on my normal update schedule. I may update again today so stay tuned. Next chapter Ethan will be doing the Battle trials. I hope you all have a great day!**


	5. Battle Trails

The next day of school was the first real day. Yesterday was more of a day to get to know the homeroom teachers. For the first half of the day, Ethan would be taking normal high school courses and for the second half, he would be taking hero studies. Ethan and Aku were less than pleased to find out that Present Mic would be teaching English. He was too enthusiastic and loud to handle, especially with his enhanced senses. On the bright side, Lunch-Rush's cooking was some of the best food Ethan had ever had. But nothing could top the meal Sam had given him when first taking him in. When Sam first met Ethan, he noticed how skinny he was and decided to make him ramen. One of Sam's favorite hobbies was cooking but he never really had time to because of owning a hero support company. So, whenever he did cook it was a special occasion and taking in Ethan was one of the most special moments of his life.

After lunch came hero studies. Ethan sat in the classroom, eagerly waiting for the teacher to come. He hoped it was All Might, seeing as he was at that meeting he went to about his quirk, but he wasn't sure. All Might could have just been there so he could learn more about up and coming dangerous quirks. To learn how to take Ethan down if he was taken over by Aku.

"IT IS ME… COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!"

 **What is with heroes and being so goddamn loud. Can't they learn how to be quite. When I get out, I'm gonna teach them a lesson on how to shut up!**

 _Well you're not gonna have to worry about that since you're not getting out._

Everyone began to freak out at All Might's appearance in the room. They were all in awe at how the number one hero was going to be teaching them.

"For this class, we will be building up your hero foundation through many trials!" All Might said, basically screamed, "Lets jump right in with this! THE TRAIL OF BATTLE! To go with your first real battle, you will be needing the gear we had you send in requests for to match your quirks!

Upon saying this, 21 suitcases came out of the wall. Everyone in the room began to freak out about their new hero gear, including Ethan. Ethan had wanted Sam to make his hero costume, so he didn't have to submit anything about it to the school. All he had to do was write on the paper that Sam's hero company would be making it. Sam also called the school to inform them of this and they were fine with it. But he wouldn't let Ethan see it no matter how much he begged. He kept saying that it was a surprise and he would find out what it looked like when everyone else in his class did. It wasn't going to be a complete surprise though, Ethan did show Sam what he wanted it to look, but he knew Sam made some changes to it. Sam remarked many times that his costume was too boring to be a heroes and he changed it a bit, so who knew what it would look like.

"Get changed and we'll be ready to go! Everyone meet at Ground b once your all changed! And don't forget! From here on out you're all officially heroes!"

* * *

Ethan headed to the locker room with all the other guys in his class. Just like before, he hid in a far-off corner and made sure no one would see him change. There were stalls that he could change in, but then people would start to wonder why he changed in them and not out with the others and he didn't want that. If people started to wonder what was going on, then they would also start to ask questions about things he didn't want to answer.

Like usual, he was the last one to head out of the locker room. Before he left though, he went to look in the mirror to see what his costume looked like. It looked like Sam had kept the design the same for the most part. His costume was a bright red with black sneakers, gloves, and belt. His belt held his retractable bow staff and grappling hook. His costume also had black lines that went down different edges of his costume. Two of the major changes to the costume were the mask and the scarf. Originally there was no scarf and the mask was black. But now, both items were a dark red. In the notes about his costume, it says that the scarf is made of an extremely durable material that could be used to wrap around enemies as well as cover his face from toxins in the air.

* * *

Once outside, Ethan got a better look at the rest of the class's costumes. Everyone else's costumes were way flashier and more noticeable than his.

 **Wow everyone has such flashy costumes. They look way more heroic than your costume. You could wear that to the gym. And it's so baggy too. Couldn't you have at least asked for it to be skin tight.**

 _Shut up this is how I wanted it! I chose this look so I more approachable so that people can come up to me and not be intimidated by something super showy. And its baggy so that I won't have restricted movement._

 **Then why are you getting nervous because of everyone else's costumes looking flashier than yours.**

 _. . ._

 **Ha that's what I thought.**

 _Just because my costume isn't flashy doesn't mean it isn't heroic. It's just practical that's all._

 **Whatever you say.**

Once everyone was gathered in Ground b, All Might explained what they would be doing. He explained that there would be a hero and villain team. The villains would win the match by protecting a fake bomb for a certain amount of time or by capturing the heroes. The heroes would win by touching the nuclear core before time runs out or by capturing the villains. The teams were chosen by lottery. All Might also explained that there would be one team of three since there was an uneven number.

Ethan ended up on a team with Hagakure and Ojiro and they would be playing the role of villains. They would be up against Todoroki and Shoji, which basically meant they were screwed. From what Ethan saw from quirk test with Aizawa-sensei, Todoroki was a complete beast. To have such a strong ice quirk was rare. Usually ice users got tired out too quickly because they would freeze. But Todoroki seemed to have something counteracting that. They also had Shoji to deal with. Ethan knew they wouldn't be able to take him down with hand to hand combat, he was just too strong. Their only chance of winning would be to trick them. But that would be hard, Todoroki seemed to be extremely smart and on top of that had a very strong handle on his quirk. Even with having an extra person, they had a very low chance of winning. Hopefully the heroes would underestimate them and make a mistake.

* * *

Ethan had about an hour to plan before their battle and still couldn't come up with a solid plan to win. The first fight destroyed the building, so they had extra time, but it was nowhere near enough. Everyone on the villain team had close range abilities and those would be no help here.

"Guys I'm getting pumped! I'm going to take of my gloves and shoes!" Hagakure exclaimed.

"Good idea, that way no one will be able to see you," Ethan replied.

Ethan was not phased by Hagakure taking off her clothes, unlike Ojiro who looked to be getting nervous. They only had five minutes to get ready, so they had to work fast.

"Alright this is my plan," Ethan explained as they walked up the stairs leading to the bomb, "Me and Ojiro will be in front of the bomb protecting it and Hagakure will be by the doorway. Hopefully they will underestimate us and walk right through, and that's when you will capture them."

"Alright"

"Ok"

As each minute passed, the group got more and more nervous. All they were doing was waiting to be attacked. Ethan was stationed closer to the door so he could hear when the heroes were coming. He could feel chill go down his spine as he waited to hear footsteps but heard none. But, he could feel it getting colder and colder.

 _When did the room get so cold? It doesn't look like the others have noticed. Could it be…_

"Change of plans," Ethan said abruptly

"What? Why?" Ojiro questioned.

"I think Todoroki is planning on us going on the defense. I can feel it getting colder in here. He might be planning some attack. I will go attack him while Hagakure will go the opposite way off me and try to sneak up on Todoroki and Shoji and capture them. You will stay here. If someone comes to this room, let us know over coms"

"Got it," they both said in unison

"Then let's go."

* * *

 **You sure this is a good idea. You have no chance against Todoroki unless you use me.**

 _Todoroki probably relies on ranged combat. If I can get close, then I should be ok. If not, then I can hopefully hold him off long enough for Hagakure to capture him._

 **Have fun dying.**

 _Wow, thanks._

Ethan ran through the building listening for footsteps. He only heard two sets, one being Hagakure and the other must be Todoroki. That would mean Shoji must have stayed outside. If that was true, then Ethan had to find Todoroki before he did something. Luckily, it sounded like he was getting close. Ethan turned the corner to see Todoroki standing there, seemingly preparing to do something.

"I didn't expect your team to go on the offense, let alone to try and confront me directly," Todoroki stated, coldly.

"Well I'm very unpredictable," Ethan exclaimed. He then grabbed his staff out of his belt and activated it, causing it to extend to a normal size.

"That won't help you here." Todoroki replied, sending a trail of ice towards his opponent.

Ethan used his bow staff to quickly push himself out of the way. _If I get caught in the ice, then it's game over for me. I'm going to have to try to stay out of the way and try to slowly move forward._ Ethan began to try and move forward quickly but was stopped by another round of ice sent his way which he dodged again. It seemed like Todoroki was toying with him. He could use this to his advantage.

Ethan trying to move forward, waiting for Todoroki to send more ice his way. Sure enough he did, but this time Ethan had a plan better than just dodging. Right when the ice was about to collide with him, Ethan jumped onto the ice and began running toward Todoroki. When telling Sam what he wanted in his costume, he asked specifically for enforced shoes that would support his feet in many different terrains, including those that had ice and sharp objects.

Ethan ran towards Todoroki as fast as he could, so that he didn't have time to react. The look of surprise of Todoroki's face was priceless. He had never had any emotion in his face before this. Ethan continued to run towards Todoroki and prepared to strike. He then jumped up and hit him in the face with is bow staff, sending him flying.

"Do you really think you can beat me with one good hit"

"No, I just needed to push you a little farther back," Ethan smirked.

Todoroki quickly turned around to see the capture tape floating mid air. There was only one, so that meant Hagakure already got Shoji. "Checkmate," Ethan said. Right as he said that, Todoroki reached his right hand out in the general direction of Hagakure, hoping to grab her. Grabbing her shoulder, he quickly froze her whole body.

"Damn it," Ethan mumbled.

"Now its your turn," Todoroki said, turning around to face Ethan. Ethan was already running at him at full speed. He had to finish this quick. Before he was trying to stall, but now it was different. If Hagakure stayed in there too long, she would get frostbite. Staff in hand, Ethan lunged at Todoroki hoping to hit. Todoroki quickly dodged and sent icicles flying towards Ethan. This time he couldn't dodge and the ice hit, piercing into his skin. Ethan gritted his teeth and sent a punch flying towards Todoroki. Todoroki saw this coming and caught it his fist. He then sent out another stream of ice that froze Ethan's feet in place.

"Nice try, but the gap between us is too big," Todoroki stated while slowly freezing Ethan's fist. Ethan could feel the frost slowly creep up his skin. He moved around, trying to escape to no prevail. "It's no use, you can't get out with your feet frozen."

Ethan watched as Todoroki walked by, leaving just himself and Hagakure. _There's no way we can win now. Ojiro stands no chance against Todoroki._

 **I told you that you would lose. You should have just listened and given up. Then you wouldn't be in this situation.**

 _There's no way I would give up._

 **You just did.**

 _That's because there is nothing I can do now. Before there was._

 **No there wasn't. No matter what you were going to lose. Even an idiot would be able to see it.**

 _Being a hero means fighting against all odds and that's what I have to do in order to become one._

* * *

Luckily, there were no major injuries besides Midoriya. Ethan did have slight frostbite, which surprised Recovery Girl because Hagakure had none and she was basically naked. She concluded that it was probably because of Ethan's enhanced sense of touch. But what surprised her even more was that Ethan's leg completely healed himself. All Might told her that Ethan's leg had been punctured by some of Todoroki's ice but when she went to check it out, it looked as if it never happened. She knew the kid had a high healing factor but to have one this amazing and not be exhausted was astonishing.

When Ethan went back to class, he was bombarded by people saying how cool he was to face Todoroki head on. Even though he had lost, they all said that he was super brave for what he did. Midoriya came back to class a few hours after Ethan did, since his injuries were way worse. When he arrived he was also bombarded by people.

* * *

When the bell rang, Ethan stayed back in class for a few minutes, not wanting to deal with the loud crowd. He already had a headache from all the people talking to him when he got back, and he didn't want it to get any worse. After a few minutes he left and started heading towards the front of the school. There were a few people left but not nearly as many as there would have been before. As he headed towards the door, Ethan could hear voices talking but ignored them. They sounded familiar but he didn't care enough to try and figure out who it was. But, as he got closer, the voices became more clear.

"Kacchan… I need to tell you something…" a voice said.

 _Wait… that's Midoriya. He's the only person that calls Bakugo that. I should go it's rude to listen in._

 **Aren't you curious though?**

 _Yea but it doesn't matter._

 **What if it goes wrong and someone needs to stop Bakugo?**

 _What do you mean?_

 **You saw how their fight went.** **The anger in Bakugo's eyes. He might lash out at Midoriya.**

 _Fine, I'll stay. But only to protect Midoriya. I'll leave once I can see he is fine._

"… maybe then, you'll understand what's been going on," Midoriya continued, "I wasn't hiding my quirk from you. It was given to me from someone else. But I can't tell you who I got it from so don't ask."

Ethan quickly turned around and began to speed walk away.

 **What the hell I was listening to that.**

 _That's none of our business to know._

 **But still, isn't it interesting that he got that quirk of his from someone else.**

 _That's impossible though. But, Midoriya doesn't seem like the type of person to lie. Especially to someone he seemingly is close with. And it would explain why his body can't handle his quirk…_

 **Exactly! We should have listened more. Why don't we go back?**

 _No. Lets just find another way out of here._

 **Fine, you're the boss.**

* * *

 **I hope you all liked this latest chapter. I might update a little later than usual next week because I have a competition for my Tv production class. I hope you all have a great day.**


	6. Presidential election

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Boku No Hero Academia**

Ethan walked to U.A., completely exhausted due to the fact that he got only an hour of sleep the night before. Not that he normally didn't get a lot of sleep. Every night, Ethan got around three to six hours of sleep. He would usually wake up from nightmares or being unable to lay in bed for long enough to fall asleep. His paranoia in bed had gotten better when Sam adopted Ethan. Now that Ethan didn't have to be worried about being beaten in his sleep, there was no reason to be scared. But the nightmares didn't stop. They ranged from the abuse he endured from his foster families to finding his dead father. But there were also some nightmares about things that had not happened yet, but these were less common. Most of these nightmares had Ethan watching as Aku took over his body and killed Sam or someone else he cared about.

But last night was different as Ethan stayed up doing something productive. He stayed up trying to figure out if it was possible to have a quirk that can be passed on. So far, he did not find anything suggesting this, which Ethan had suspected. What Ethan spent most of his time on was trying to figure out who Midoriya could have gotten his quirk from if he got it from anyone at all. To do this, Ethan looked up pro heroes that had strength enhancing quirks, as that was the type of quirk Midoriya seemed to have. From what Ethan found, the most likely person Midoriya got his quirk from was All Might, but that was a huge stretch. If Midoriya was really quirkless before and Bakugo didn't know, that had to mean that Midoriya must have gotten his quirk relatively recently, most likely within the last year or two. That would also explain how his body didn't seem to be capable of housing such a strong quirk. And since he had gotten the quirk recently, it would support the theory that All Might had given him the quirk since All Might had come into town within the last year. On top of this, there are some people saying that All Might seems to be making less appearances lately and that he may even be getting weaker. But that was still a huge stretch. It could also be possible that Midoriya had gotten his quirk from someone who is not a hero. And on top of that, all of this could be untrue. Midoriya could have just said that to avoid being beaten up by Bakugo. What was the worst part for Ethan was that he had no one to consult in this besides Aku, who wasn't really any help. Aku only knew as much as Ethan did and even though that had different insights on different things, it was no help in this situation.

As Ethan approached U.A., he saw a swarm of people with microphones and cameras trying to talk to students. _Great, this is exactly what I needed today. Why can't they realize that this is a school and students are trying to get here to learn._ Ethan began to walk faster, hoping to avoid the reporters. He had never really liked the media, as they would just try to rip people apart just to get the next scoop. Much the Ethan's dismay, one of the reporters noticed him and approached with a cameraman.

"What is it like having All Might as a teacher," the reporter exclaimed, pushing a microphone in Ethan's face.

 _What the hell? Why can't they ask for permission first before putting someone on T.V. This sucks._

 **Why don't you just walk away. Oh or maybe curse them out and tell them how horrible they are. Yea that would be way better! If your too shy to then I'll do it for ya!**

 _No, its fine I got this._

Their hate for the media was on of the only things Aku and Ethan could always agree on, along with Present Mic being way to loud. As Ethan stared at the red headed reporter, all he could think about was how poorly the media had covered him in the past. When he was born, all they could talk about how sick his mom was. Sure it was important, but it shouldn't have lasted so long. There were way more important things to cover like robberies or murderers. There was no need to focus on his uselessness and how it got his mother killed. This rapid train of thoughts soon turned self-deprecating as all Ethan could now think about was how much of a failure he was to everyone. Ethan's breath began to increase more and his whole body began to tremble as he was beginning to go into a panic attack. All Ethan could feel was himself slowly being downed by himself. Going deeper and deeper into the endless void, hoping to never come out. To never see any light like he deserved. He didn't deserve anything. All he ever did was ruin everything he touched.

The reporter noticed this and slowly backed away from the situation, feeling slightly bad for approaching the poor boy. But not bad enough to not instantaneously approach the next student he saw as they quickly walked towards a boy who wore glasses and looked very formal.

 **Hey kid, deep breathe. It's fine, everything will be ok. We both know its not your fault for what happened to your mom.**

Ethan listened to Aku's advice and began to start his deep breathing exercises which helped him become calmer.

 _No, it is my fault. If… if I wasn't born then she would still be out there saving people._

 _ **Maybe… but now its your turn to save people. Sure I will be free one day, but until then you will save people and be an even better hero than your mom was.**_

…

 **Now don't stand there! Go to class your going to be fucking late.**

 _Thanks Aku._

* * *

"I hope you're all rested from yesterday's battle trails," Aizawa said, stoic as ever, "I took the liberty of looking at your marks and evaluation."

 **You should take some advice and get some damn sleep.**

 _Shut up I was doing something important for once. It was better than staring at the damn ceiling or something._

 **Yea whatever…**

"I took the liberty of looking at you marks and evaluation," Aizawa continued.

Aizawa went through everyone in the class telling them what they shouldn't do next time and very rarely showed praise. But, what he said was extremely constructive even if the people weren't going to put it into effect. Ethan was the last one to be given criticism.

"Ethan… while you did seemingly have some sort of plan, calling out that Hagakure was behind Todoroki was a stupid decision. While you may have still lost, saying nothing would have greatly increased your chances of success."

"Yes sir!" Ethan responded.

"Now let's get on with the homeroom notices. I'm sorry to have to spring this on you all but… "

 _Oh god please don't have another pop quiz. I really don't feel like having another panic attack today._

 **Maybe you'll break your record!**

 _Probably not six panic attacks is pretty hard to beat._

 **You never know.**

"We need to pick a class president," Aizawa said, relieving the tension in Ethan and the rest of the class.

Suddenly, everyone began jumping up and down shouting that they wanted to be class president. The only two that were not overly enthusiastic were Ethan and Midoriya though Midoriya looked like he wanted to be class president while Ethan had no interest. He knew that he was not up for the job.

"BE QUIET!" a voice yelled. Everyone's eyes turned to the direction of the noise to see Iida looking extremely intense, "This is a task laden with responsibility where you must carry and pull everyone else's weight. Just because you would like to does not mean you have the ability to. This is a holy office that requires the great esteem and trust of those around you. The only worthy leader will emerge from a democratic choice reflecting the will of the people! That is why we must settle this by voting. Is that ok sensei!?

"Whatever just get it done by the end of the time"

The voting did not take very long since most people just voted for themselves. But unlike the others, Ethan didn't vote for himself. He decided to vote for Yaoyorozu. Ethan had also thought about choosing Iida, but he seemed like too much a of stickler to the rules. And he was also extremely loud. Yaoyorozu seemed like the most logical choice due to the critical thinking skills she displayed in the quirk test and battle trials. She completely took the words out of All Might's mouth when she said when Iida was MVP in his battle.

 _What the hell why did I get two votes. I didn't even vote for myself. At least Yaoyorozu got more votes then me so I won't have do this. Midoriya winning is shocking though. And Iida not getting any votes in kind of sad. I mean he wanted the job so badly…_

 **Well it's his fault for not voting for himself.**

Midoriya and Yaoyorozu both walked up to the front of the class together addressed the class, or more like tried to for Midoriya since he was a nervous wreck. It's obvious that he was not expecting to be chosen as class president. But it was too late to go back now.

* * *

As Ethan walked with his lunch tray, he was expecting to sit with Hagakure again until Ashido grabbed his arm. Behind her were Kaminari and Sero.

"You would come sit with us!" Mina said excitingly.

 **Say no.**

"Ok," Ethan said with a smirk on his face.

 **What the hell!**

 _What they seem nice it would be mean to turn them down._

 **What about Hagakure!**

 _Since when have you cared?_

 **I… I don't it's just…**

 _Ha! I made you stutter_

 **Shut up! These people seem loud and annoying…**

 _You like Hagakure don't you?_

 **She… she isn't the worst. She is way better than these people anyway!**

 _Don't worry she will be fine Aku. Besides, Ojiro will probably sit with her. I mean did you see the way he blushed when she took off her gloves yesterday. I don't want to get in the way of that!_

 **Hmph… fine.**

Ethan sat down with, Ashido, Kaminari, and Sero. Also there were Kirishima and Bakugo, much to both Ethan's and Aku's dismay. While neither of them had a problem with Kirishima, Bakugo was a huge asshole to everyone. They all talked, besides Bakugo, about the battle trails and how great everyone did. Bakugo just slumped into the corner looking annoyed as usual. But, he luckily didn't make any snarky comments and just sat there.

"Bro you going up against Todoroki like that was so manly!" Kirishima exclaimed.

"Yea man and you didn't even use your quirk," Kaminari added.

"What is your quirk anyway?" Sero inquired.

This question seemed to get Bakugo's attention. The whole time he seemed to only be partly listening while thinking about something else. But now, he was completely engaged in what was happening.

 **You should tell them.**

 _No._

 **Come on! It went over well with the teachers… kind of.**

 _Stop lying._

 **Fine…**

Unlike with the teachers, Ethan had a plan for if any of his classmates asked about his quirk. With his teachers, he had to explain his quirk since they already knew. But with the people in his class, it was different.

"It's a secret," Ethan replied.

"What!?" everyone besides Bakugo exclaimed. All Bakugo did was look more annoyed.

"Come on you tell us! We can keep secrets," Ashido begged.

"Nope my lips are sealed"

"He's probably just lying about being a quirkless nobody," Bakugo said, his look of disgust apparent.

Ethan was shocked at Bakugo's response. To be so disgusted by people who were quirkless was horrible, especially for someone who wanted to be a hero. Being a hero meant standing up and helping people, not berating them and making them feel worse. But the assumption did make sense. Most people show of their quirks, not hide them. Ethan had thought about telling his new classmates that he was quirkless if they asked but he decided against it. Being a part of the hero course meant it was possible they would find out about his quirk and if they did, Ethan didn't want them to think he lived a lie. Ethan was about to respond to Bakugo when an alarm started blaring.

 _SECURITY LEVEL 3 HAS BEEN BREACHED. ALL STUDENT LEAVE IN AN ORDERLY FASHION._

The alarm went off and the calm cafeteria became a mad dash for the doors. Everyone was running to find a way out. There were people being trampled and there were a few that were defiantly going to have to visit recovery girl after all of this. Right when the alarm went off, Ethan practically started sprinting for the exit. Over the year, Ethan had gotten used to fire alarms at school, but they still hurt every time they occurred. But this alarm was different. It was louder than all the rest and with everyone panicking it was even worse.

Like everyone else, Ethan made the stupide decision of going down the same hallway. No one knew any information, so they all assumed it was a villain attack. But it didn't seem like one. If it was, there would have to some sound. But the panic just kept getting worse and worse until it just stopped. Ethan looked up to see Iida on top of the exit sign yelling something that Ethan couldn't hear. All the noise going around him was too much and it was impossible to focus on one sound. But at least whatever Iida said calmed everyone down and people stopped freaking out.

* * *

When everyone finally returned to class, Aizawa explained that the press had somehow broken past the school defenses. Midoriya also gave up his spot of class president and let Iida have it. But Ethan could care less about all of that. For the rest of the class all he did was keep his head down because of the horrible headache he had. Aizawa didn't seem to mind since he knew about Ethan's increased senses.

* * *

 **Hey everyone i hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if the ending seems rushed I really wanted to get this chapter out and finally get back of schedule. School has been kicking my ass lately with tests but now it doesn't seem like I will have any for a while. Next up the battle at USJ.**


	7. Scars of the past

Last night was another rough one for Ethan since he barely got any sleep again. At least he got more than the night before, squeezing in roughly two and a half hours. Instead of sleeping, Ethan was doing more research on what Midoriya's quirk could be. But that only led to more and more dead ends. There was only one thing he gained from the research and it didn't even relate to Midoriya. Late into the night Ethan found a website that described what it was like when quirks first emerged. It mostly described the chaos and fear that was caused by quirks but there was a small section in the middle that described rumors that there was an individual that had multiple quirks and that there were even cases of people losing their quirks and others gaining quirks similar to the ones that were lost. But the author later said that this was impossible and most likely just rumors amidst all the chaos. But after what Midoriya said who knew.

The walk to U.A. was horrible. On the train Ethan almost fell asleep and missed his stop. Luckily before that happened Aku started screaming at Ethan to "wake the fuck up". Then after the train ride, he ran into Ashido and she continued asking questions about his quirk which Ethan didn't answer. This continued until Aizawa entered the classroom and explained what the class would be doing. Today they were going to be doing rescue training to prepare for different types of disasters that could happen when they eventually became pros. They all had the choice to wear their costumes or not since some would not be fit for the activity and after they all got changed, everyone would be meeting at the buses.

* * *

On the way to the locker room, Ashido tried to approach Ethan again but luckily they reached the locker rooms before she could ask any questions. Like usual, Ethan headed to the back of the locker room to try to avoid being seen. He quickly opened his brief case that held his costume. It seemed that only Midoriya would not be wearing his since it was so badly damaged during the battle trials. To be honest it was kind of stupid to not wear your costume for this since it would be the perfect opportunity to test it out and see if any modifications were needed to be made. But Ethan doubted that most of his classmates were wearing their costumes for that reason. They were probably only wearing them to look cool. All the classes costumes did look pretty cool so they got what they wanted. Well all besides Mineta's. His made him look like a baby.

"Woah look at all those scars!" a familiar voice yelled out. Ethan turned around to see Mineta pointing at him while the rest of the class just stared. Ethan had been almost done changing but of course he left zipping up his shirt for last and that's where most of his scars are. They mostly covered his back but there were some major ones of the front of his chest too. That seemed to be where everyone was focusing. At least no one had noticed the cuts yet. Or maybe they did and looked away too quick for Ethan to notice. Now they were going to start asking questions and trying to pry into his life. They didn't need all the baggage. Everything was too heavy. It would make them collapse.

 **Hey kid stop hyperventilating your gonna make us pass out.**

… _Sorry I um… didn't notice._

 **Of course, you didn't. Just start deep breathing so you don't have another fucking panic attack in front of everyone.**

Ethan turned away from his classmates' stares and looked down to his hands. They were shaking. He hadn't even noticed it before.

 _Ha… guess I really was starting to have another panic attack huh? Didn't even notice this time too. Hey maybe I'm so used to them that I can't even tell when they are happening anymore?_

 **Stop being stupid and get dressed. I don't want these assholes staring at me for any longer.**

 _I think you meant me._

 **No I meant me. They are invading my personal space.**

 _But it's my body… you know what nevermind._

Ethan continued getting dressed and quickly everyone turned around and did the same all besides Mineta who began walking up to Ethan.

"Dude you gotta tell me how to you got those scars," Mineta exclaimed very loudly causing everyone to turn around once again, "Those would be a great way to attract girls ya know what I'm saying."

Ethan tensed up. He wasn't expecting this from some trying to become a future hero. Why the hell would want scars to attract anyone anyway. To some people they looked cool, but these didn't. They were the spawn of an ugly past that Ethan would rather stay where it belonged, in the past. But of course, these scars prevented it. They were a constant reminder of everything that happened before Sam. It didn't make sense. No one should want scars but of course the little pervert did. Of course he was trying to invade.

 **Tell him to go fuck himself!**

 _Ha good idea._

Ethan was about to tell Mineta just that until Todoroki of all people cut him off.

"You should never ask about other people's scars," Todoroki said in his usual cold voice. This made Mineta back off. After the battle trails, it became clear that Todoroki was a force to be reckoned with, so no one dared to challenge him, except Bakugo.

"Thanks," Ethan whispered after Mineta left. Todoroki just turned around and walked away without saying a word.

* * *

"Everyone file into two lines based on your numbers so that everyone will be seated smoothly," Iida yelled while waving his arms. No one seemed to be paying much attention to him though as everyone seemed to be having their own conversations.

"Hey Ethan," Ashido exclaimed while walking over to Ethan.

 _Oh no_

"So, what's your quirk."

"I already told you it's a secret."

"Oh come on at least tell me something. Please!"

"No."

"Please."

"You're not going to stop until I say something are you?"

"Nope."

"Fine I'll tell you one thing," Ethan sighed. But before he could say that the bus pulled up and he quickly hoped on. Iida tried to stop him from moving so fast, but it was pointless. When Ethan had a mission there was no stopping him and right now that mission was to get as far away from Ashido as possible.

Ethan didn't get as far back in the bus as he would have liked since he was near the back of everyone but at least he wasn't sitting next to Ashido. Ethan was able to snag a seat on the end right next to Midoriya. Ashido was still across from him but Iida was next to her and he would stop any prying questions.

* * *

During the bus ride, Ethan talked to Midoriya. Being the fellow shy kid, it made it pretty easy to talk to him. They were talking about what they could possibly be doing as training exercises.

"Hey Midoriya," Asui said, interrupting Ethan and Midoriya's conversation, "I always say what I think no matter what."

"Ah!? Hi Asui!" Midoriya stumbled.

"Call me Tsu"

"Oh… ok Tsu."

"Your quirk reminds me a lot of All Might's" Tsu said bluntly.

 **Wow she's bold. Maybe you should take some pointers.**

 _Hey, I can be bold._

 **If your bold they how about instead of staying up all night researching what Midoriya's quirk could be you just ask him.**

…

"What!? I… I have no idea what your talking about!" Midoriya quickly said, clearly nervous.

"But All Might never gets hurt!" Kirishima exclaimed, saving Midoriya from continuing to freak out, "The only thing similar is that they are strength enhancing. I'm kind of jealous of that type of quirk though. It can be super flashy and you can do a bunch with it! My hardening quirk is just boring and not flashy at all!"

"I… I think your quirk is awesome Kirishima. It's perfect for a Pro," Ethan said causing Kirishima to smile a bit. But it didn't really seem like his usual smile. It was more like a sad smile of someone who had already given up. But that was quickly hidden as Kirishima returned to his usual happy, go lucky demeanor.

"Yea you can do all types of stuff with it," Midoriya added, "You could protect civilians from attacks along with other heroes. Your quirk can provide some security to people who need it. But that all depends on how long you can maintain your quirk. Maybe you could become unbreakable one day if your train enough."

"Um… Midoriya," Ethan said while putting his hand on Midoriya's shoulder, "Your mumbling again."

"Oh… sorry," Midoriya said quietly.

"Nah don't worry about it," Ethan said. After that Ethan let his mind wonder to what they would be doing for this training exercise. Hopefully it wouldn't threaten expulsion like the last thing they did with Aizawa. But who knew with that guy? On one of Ethan's late-night research session, he decided to look up his classmates and teachers to try and learn more about them. Aku kept telling him he was being a stalker, but Ethan just ignored him. During this research he found a bunch of stuff including Mineta's record which was filled with horrible offenses. Honestly it was a surprise that Mineta was allowed in the hero course. But Mineta's record wasn't shocking at all. It was to be expected from the grape stain. What was shocking was how many people Aizawa had expelled over the years. One year he even expelled a whole first year class because he saw them as having no potential.

"Hey, speaking of quirks," Ashido exclaimed with a smirk on her face, snapping Ethan back into reality, "Ethan has never said anything about his quirk before."

 **That bitch. I told you that you shouldn't have sit with her at lunch but of course you didn't listen to me. You were just focused on being friends.**

 _It's fine she's just curious. I guess I would be too… Wait! Don't you want people to know about you. Why the hell you upset about this. I mean it makes sense that I would be upset. But you!_

 **Everyone is staring and it's very annoying. The silence is deafening. It sucks. I can hear then all breath.**

 _Ha I didn't know you were shy._

 **Hey so are you! Why the hell are you not panicking!**

 _I am panicking. Can't you see I'm panicking. This sucks. I hate it. But when am I not panicking? I know it's irrational to panic but I still do it. I always do. But I have to try to stop showing my panic if I'm going to be an amazing hero. I guess this is good practice._

 **I can't wait for you to get expelled so I don't have to deal with anymore of this shit.**

 _Whatever._

"Yea, you're right. What is it!" Kirishima said with a huge grim. Everyone in the class was staring now. Before some pretended to not be listening but now everyone for sure was. Even Aizawa was staring, prepared to stop this if it got out of hand. He did not fully trust Ethan to keep control in stressful situations like this. Aizawa had seem how easily freaked out the kid gets, and he may not be able to keep control then. There was also the scenario that if he does tell the class, how they will react. No one had seen a quirk like this before and it is highly likely that the students will become scared of him or even leak that information online. Aizawa wasn't planning stopping Ethan from telling them all the truth, but he would step in if it went too far.

"Um… it's a secret," Ethan mumbled causing many of his classmates to glare it him, "It's too dangerous to use so that's why I haven't used it."

 **DID YOU JUST CALL ME IT!**

…

 **AM I JUST AN OBJECT TO YOU! I though after all this time we had grown close, but I guess not.**

 _What the hell…_

 **I am crying so much right now.**

 _I…_

 **I FEEL BETRAYED. Crying sounds…**

 _Did you just say crying sounds out loud?_

 **Yes.**

 _Stop._

 **No.**

 _You are being annoying._

 **Come on I thought that was pretty good. Maybe if this hero thing doesn't work out, I could be an actor.**

 _No._

 **Why not!?**

 _You can't since you are never getting out._

 **Hmph.**

The bus was silent. People were just staring at Ethan wondering what his quirk was and how dangerous it truly was. None of them knew his parentage so they had no idea what the possibilities were. When Ethan's mom got married, she made sure to keep who she was marrying a secret so that he and their future children could have a normal life. Of course, that didn't keep the media from theorizing, but no one ever found out who she married or who her kid was. That didn't stop people from searching though. On every theory site there is at least one forum dedicated to who Starlight's husband and kid are.

"Stop lying," Bakugo screamed cutting through the silence, "You are just a quirkless nobody who is lying to make feel better about yourself. You shouldn't even be here. All you will ever do is get in everyone's way just like useless Deku."

Somehow the entire bus became quieter then before. The only sounds being made were the breathing of the occupants. No one had expected someone to say that, even though there were quite a few people who agreed with Bakugo about Ethan being quirkless. But still, no one should tell someone they could do nothing. That's not what a hero does. A hero should support them and take their feelings into account.

* * *

The rest of the bus ride was relatively quiet with some people making small conversations. But no one talked to Ethan or Midoriya the rest of the ride. Some people tried to talk to Ashido, but she didn't say anything which was shocking. She was usually a super cheerful but now she was just silent.

Getting off the bus, everyone seemed to have cheered up besides Ashido. Iida and Ochako seemed to have cheered up Midoriya and the rest of the class formed their own groups and were talking amongst themselves. But, Ashido was still alone, not wanting to talk to anyone.

 _This is my fault._

 **What's your fault?**

 _Ashido. She feels like this is all her fault because of me. Maybe if I just…_

 **Stop your being annoying!**

 _But…_

 **No buts! The conversation was her fault so just get over it!**

 _Sure, but she had good intentions. She didn't mean for Bakugo to act that way or for it to go that far. She's just curious. I would be to…_

 **Hearing your thoughts is annoying.**

 _I know._

"Hey Ashido," Ethan said while walking up to her.

"Ethan, I'm so sorry I…" Ashido tried to explain before Ethan cut her off.

"Don't worry about it."

"But…"

"No buts…"

 **Did you just quote me?**

 _What! No… I must have heard that from a T.V. show or something._

"… It's not your fault what Bakugo said. I'm used to it anyway. And besides, if I was in your situation, I would have probably done the same," Ethan finished, bringing the smile back to Ashido's face.

"Call me Mina," Ashido said with a huge smile on her face.

"What… why?" Ethan stuttered.

"It's the least I can do after all of that. And now that we are even how about you tell me what your quirk is!"

"Ha you wish," Ethan beamed, much to Mina's dismay, "But you know what, if you see me use my quirk then I'll tell you what it is. Deal?"

"Ha… deal!"

* * *

 **Hi everybody I hope you liked this chapter. I'm super sorry about the delay a bunch of stuff was happening in my personal life but now I'm back into the swing of things. Next chapter is going to be the complete USJ arc which I'm super excited to finally get to. It's possible I might post that chapter early since it has been so long but if not I'll see you all next Sunday!**


	8. USJ attack

Everyone was ecstatic when they finally entered the training center. Aizawa was seemingly waiting for someone but after a few minutes gave up and let everyone into the giant facility. Everyone was surprised by the size of the place and the many diverse areas in it. Sero compared its size to Universal Studios Japan but of course, that comparison didn't really help Ethan since he had never been there before. He had seen commercials for it but that was a very long time ago. Ethan made a quick mental note to bring up that place to Sam and see if they could maybe go sometime.

"This is a practical training area that I created to stimulate disasters like floods and landslides. It's called the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, or USJ for short," a muffled voice explained to the class. Ethan quickly turned his head to see that the voice was coming from the pro hero No.13. The space hero was not one of Ethan's favorites, but he also didn't dislike them. They seemed to have a genuine love for saving people and they didn't seem like they were a hero for money or popularity which is a plus.

 **Can you please shut them up!**

 _Shut who up._

 **Midoriya and Uraraka. Them fangirling is super annoying.**

 _Come on you should be used to Midoriya doing that by now._

 **Hmph.**

 _Yea and besides you were like that when we saw Dark Fox in the rooftop that one time._

 **Yea but…**

 _No buts! You've done it before so you can't judge can ya?_

 **Stop quoting me!**

 _Never!_

 **Ha! So, you admit you were quoting me.**

… _Shut up._

 **Never!**

 _Stop quoting me!_

 **Now you know what it feels like don't ya.**

… _shush._

"I'm sure that you all know that my quirk, black hole, causes materials, no matter what they may be, to get sucked into a vortex and turned to dust," Thirteen explained to everyone there.

"That's a quirk that's perfect for removing wreckage and saving people in disasters!" Midoriya beamed while Uraraka vigorously nodded her head.

"I bet it's also super dangerous," Ethan said in a low voice that only the people around him heard.

"Your both correct," Thirteen exclaimed, "While my quirk can be used to save people, it could also be easily used to kill. In that way, it is no different from the quirks of everyone here. Our superhuman society may seem stable with all the rules and regulations, but one mistake could lead to people dying. Aizawa's physical strength tests taught you your respective power's true potential. And, during All Might's battle trails you took away the true sense of danger that those powers can pose to others. This class will teach you how to use your dangerous powers to save people! That is all," Thirteen concluded with a bow.

 _Maybe I could do that._

 **Do what?**

 _Use your power to help people. Maybe one day I could use it without you taking over._

 **Yea, whatever. You keep believing that.**

"Bravo! Bravoo!" Iida cheered at the top of his lungs while everyone else clapped. Ethan was clapping along with the rest of them until suddenly something felt off. He didn't know what it was, but he was certain it wasn't good.

"Alright first off…" Aizawa started to explain to the class until he abruptly stopped.

 _He must feel it to._

 **Yea stay on guard.**

Ethan started to slowly reach for his bo staff when a chill went down his spine. Looking past Aizawa, he saw a small, purple portal start to open. Inside, there was a hand reaching out.

"Aizawa sensei!" Ethan yelled out while activating his bo staff, shocking everyone.

"EVERYONE HUDDLE TOGETHER AND DON'T MOVE," Aizawa screamed at his students who complied with his commands, "Thirteen protect the students!"

"Is this part of the of the exercise?" Kirishima asked.

"Don't move!" Aizawa said as a response, "Those are villains."

 _Villains!_

 **Stop freaking out. Lets just take them out.**

 _We can't do that!_

 **Sure, well I can.**

 _And I won't let you._

"Thirteen and Eraserhead. According to your schedule, All Might should be here right now," a gruff voice said while coming out of the portal, "And yet, he isn't here. WHERE IS HE! We went through all the trouble to get here and he doesn't show! I wonder if he'll show if we kill some kids!"

Ethan was able to get a good look of the maniac once he stepped out of the portal. The man was wearing all black and was covered in hands. He probably had some sort of hand fetish or something.

"Sensei! Isn't there an intruder alarm system," Yaoyorozu asked.

"Of course, but..." Thirteen tried to explain.

"With a coordinated attack like this, there must be someone in that group that has a quirk capable of suppressing the alarm," Todoroki concluded.

"Then no one knows we are under attack," Ethan mumbled.

"Thirteen, evacuate the students. Kaminari, try contacting the school with your quirk.

"Wait sensei!" Midoriya blurted out, "Are you seriously going to fight all of them alone!? Even if you can erase all of their quirks, they still outnumber you!"

"A hero always has more than one trick up their sleeve," Aizawa said bluntly as he jumped down to face the villains.

Ethan tried to watch as Aizawa fought the villains but was stopped by Thirteen who told him that they had to go. But, as everyone tried to escape purple mist appeared in front of them, blocking the exit.

"I'm afraid I can't let you escape," the thing said in a low voice as it began to take a humanoid form, "Greetings, we are the league of villains."

"We have come to this home of heroes in order to engage with Mr. All Might. To extinguish the 'symbol of piece'. We were under the impression that he would be here but no matter, my role remains unchanged," the purple mist finished as it began to disperse and surround Ethan and his classmates. But before it could do anything, Ethan began to sprint as fast as he could towards it with Bakugo and Kirishima following suit. He couldn't just let this thing hurt his classmates. That's not what a hero would do. That's not what his mom would do. Ethan's mom would jump in to save people no matter what and he would do the same. Thirteen was yelling at them to stop but Ethan didn't listen. Ethan swung his bo staff at the villain's head. It went right through the head but it was enough to disorient it. Immediately after, Ethan moved around the mist and hit it from behind as Bakugo and Kirishima hit it in the front.

"That was close but to be expected out of you future heroes," the mist said, unfazed by the attack, "Begone!"

Ethan tried to escape to the door but was stopped by the mist surrounding him and everyone else. All that was around him was suffocating darkness. He turned his head to see where everyone else was but there was nothing. It seemed like the darkness was never going to end. Until at the end of the tunnel a feint light began to appear. Barely noticeable to the eye but light nevertheless. Ethan tried to run towards it but there was nothing to run on. Instead, he was floating towards it fast. Really fast.

 **Shit we're falling! Brace yourself!**

 _I know!_

Ethan quickly tried to soften his impact but it was no use when he slammed into the ground. Looking around, it seemed like he was still in USJ. Ethan wasn't even that far from the exit. At the exit he could see a few of his classmates who were somehow able to escape the teleporter. A few feet away he could also see his bo staff. Maybe if he got it, he would be able to defend himself enough to get to his classmates. Ethan tried to get up but was stopped by a foot slamming into his back.

"Kurogiri, I thought I said to separate all the students," the gruff voice from earlier scolded.

"Forgive me young master, I did not account for the extra student," the mist replied, "Would you like me to send him away." Ethan tried his best to escape the two villains but couldn't move as the "young master" still had his foot on Ethan's back.

"No its fine, I will make quick work of him here."

 _Shit I'm going to die._

 **Not if you use my power. Just do it. You have nothing to lose now!**

Giving up, Ethan tried to activate his quirk. Aku was right, he didn't have anything to lose. But that didn't mean he would let Aku take over either. He would fight Aku and the villains with everything he had.

Slowly, Ethan's arm began to glow bright red but before he could do anything, Ethan was stopped by a hand slamming down into his back.

"Nice try, but I won't let you use your quirk to escape," the man said coldly.

* * *

Just one blink and all his students were teleported away. Aizawa couldn't believe he could have let it happen. Sure, it was inevitable that he was going to blink but that didn't stop himself from feeling guilt. They all disappeared to who knows where and now he had no way to protect them. They were just students. But the past didn't matter now. They had all proven that they could handle themselves. If they couldn't, Aizawa would have expelled them right away.

Aizawa's train of thought was broken by seeing one of the portals open up right above where the villain boss, the mist guy, and a giant bird like creature were standing. Out of it, Ethan fell out of it with a look of panic on his face.

 _Shit_ , Aizawa thought as he gave up on fighting the smaller scale villains and began to head towards the boss.

* * *

At first nothing happened when the hand touched Ethan. But then he felt his skin began to slowly disintegrate. The pain spread throughout his whole body. Slowly killing him. Only it didn't. Instead steam was coming off of the wounds as they began to heal just as fast as they were being formed. But the healing didn't stop the pain Ethan was in. He bit his lip try and stop his screams from escaping.

"Why isn't this working!" the villain snapped as he slammed his other hand down on Ethan's back.

Ethan remained silent. If he talked, he would scream, and he couldn't let the villain know he was in pain. Then he would continue. If he didn't know then maybe the villain would stop. And Ethan needed him to stop. He could feel himself losing consciousness. His vision was getting blurry and it was getting harder and harder to think clearly. He could taste the blood in his mouth from continuously biting his lip. He didn't know how much more of this he could take.

As Ethan was beginning to fade out of consciousness, the pain stopped. He could no longer feel the pressure of the man's hand. The crumbling of his skin. The skin still felt raw and Ethan's costume was surely destroyed, but the pain stopped and at the moment that's all that mattered.

"Noumu, handle him," the villain mumbled as he began to run towards the entrance. Ethan lifted his head to see that the villain was running towards Aizawa.

Ethan tried to get up, in hopes to help Aizawa in his fight, only to get a punch to the face, sending him flying back. Ethan quickly got up and regained his balance. Turning around, he saw a giant bird towering over him. The thing tried to land another hit on Ethan but he quickly dodged out of the way. The bird continued to try and hit Ethan but he dodged every time. The villain's moves were very predictable. It was as if it was doing them mindlessly.

Looking over to his left, Ethan could see that Aizawa was struggling against the villain boss. The villain had his hand on Aizawa and his skin was starting to disintegrate. Aizawa tried to get out of his grasp but was stopped by the villain pushing him down with his foot.

"Aizawa sensei!" Ethan screamed as he ran over to Aizawa, completely giving up on fighting the Noumu.

 **Come on Ethan.**

…

 **You know what you have to do.**

…

 **JUST USE MY POWER!**

Ethan ignored the screaming in his head. He knew he had no choice. If he didn't use Aku's power, Aizawa would die. But like hell would he give in to Aku. He would rather die than let Aku take over and kill anyone else. Activating his quirk, Ethan's right arm began to glow bright red as he ran up to the big boss and punched him in the face, sending him flying back a few feet.

"I will not let you hurt Aizawa sensei," Ethan screamed as his eyes began to glow a scarlet red. Ethan reached down to help Aizawa up and when they made eye contact, the teacher seemed to lose is usual façade for a brief moment. Ethan quickly assured him that he was in control with a quick thumbs up.

The villain was on his knees, looking at the ground where his mask fell. Then out of nowhere he started laughing. Just nonstop laughing. He slowly reached down and put his mask back on. With the mask on, the man stopped laughing and made eye contact with Ethan.

"Noumu," the man ordered, "Send him flying."

Before Ethan could react, the giant bird was behind him preparing a punch. The punch did exactly what the villain wanted it too and sent Ethan flying. Far. It was hard to comprehend where he was going. Everything was happening too fast. There was open area and then suddenly it wasn't open anymore. There were tall gray masses, but everything was moving too fast to see what it was. Then everything just stopped. And pain hit. It spread everywhere. And then darkness engulfed Ethan's vision.

* * *

Midoriya couldn't explain what he just saw. Or rather he didn't want to. He, Tsuyu and Mineta had just finished taking care of the villains in the water and were now hiding by the land. There they saw Aizawa on the ground and Ethan confronting the villains. It looked like Ethan somehow gained the upper hand until the villain with hands all over him said something and a huge, black creature came rushing in. It hit Ethan and made him go flying. Aizawa tried to stop it. To catch Ethan with his capture weapon. But he was stopped by the bird. Aizawa had his face smashed in. Again. And again. It was hard to watch. It still is.

"Shigaraki Tomura," A voice said as the dark purple mist from before appeared.

"Kurogiri… Then is No. 13 dead?" Shigaraki asked the mist.

"They are incapacitated. But, I'm afraid one of the students has escaped."

"Kurogiri, if you can't be a proper warp gate, then it's game over… for now. Shall we hop back?"

Mineta jumped with joy at the villain saying that. He tried to touch Tsuyu but she stopped him by pushing him underwater.

"But before that, why don't we take the symbol of peace's pride down!" Shigaraki said, lunging at Tsuyu.

Midoriya froze. He saw what that did the Aizawa's elbow. If that happened to Tsuyu she would die. _Why can't I move? Why now of all times am I frozen? Why won't my legs do anything?!_ Midoriya screamed in his head. All he could do was watch as Shigaraki's hand collided with Tsuyu's face. Only nothing happened. She didn't crumble away and die. She was alive and breathing.

"You really are cool Eraserhead," Shigaraki said while turning to look at the man. Instantaneously, Aizawa's head was smashed into the pavement, deactivating his quirk.

Without thinking, Midoriya jumped out of the. All he did before was watch but now he had a second chance and he wouldn't waste it. He had to free Tsuyu. These guys were leagues above the villains from before. They hurt Aizawa. They may have even killed Ethan. No. Ethan was alive. He had to be. Or at least that's what Midoriya had to believe. He couldn't accept that his classmate may be dead.

"Le… let her go!" Midoriya yelled at the villain.

"Noumu," Shigaraki mumbled.

"SMASHHHHHH" Midoriya screamed, activating his quirk. Wind surrounded him and the villain making it impossible to see anything.

 _My arm isn't broken,_ Midoriya thought, _Maybe I unlocked the ability to adjust my power._

As the smoke cleared, Midoriya saw that the Noumu was hit instead of the villain. Before Midoriya could fully process everything, the Noumu grabbed his arm and Shigaraki ran towards Tsuyu. Then out of nowhere the doors in the front slammed open. Everyone froze and looked to see what it was. All Might was standing there, furious.

"HAVE NO FEAR FOR I AM HERE!"

* * *

When Ethan finally regained consciousness, he had no idea how long it had been. Everyone probably thought he was dead. That type of hit would probably kill anyone. Honestly, Ethan was surprised it didn't kill him. Even with his crazy healing factor he could still die if hit hard enough and not given enough time to heal. Aku must have really been working hard for him not to die. Everything still hurt but at least Ethan was still breathing. A lot of what was left of Ethan's outfit was damp with what was probably blood and sweat. He would have to have Sam make a completely new costume now.

Looking around, Ethan saw that he was in the ruins. There were multiple villains in the distance, but they all looked passed out. Whoever was here earlier must have taken care of them. Slowly, Ethan tried to get up but was stopped by a sudden sharp pain in his head which caused him to lose his balanced. Regaining his balance, Ethan tried again to move but the sharp pain returned, and he fell to his knees. Unlike last time, this pain stayed for a little longer and then went away. This happened again and again, the time for the pain being there increasing slightly every time. Ethan felt around his head to see if anything was lodged in it but there was nothing. Just the increasing pain.

 _Aku… what's happening?_

 **…**

 _…Aku?_

 **…**

 _AKU!?_

"AKU!" Ethan screamed out loud, giving up on just saying anything in his head. But there was still no response. Ignoring the horrible pain, Ethan got up and looked for a reflective surface to see the damage. Ethan hoped that maybe seeing himself would give better insight on what was wrong. Seeing a piece of broken glass not too far away, Ethan stumbled towards it and picked it up. Most of his injuries seemed mostly healed. There was a lot of blood everywhere, especially on Ethan's head. It was possible that he had a concussion that wasn't healed yet. Ethan continued to inspect his head until he froze. He was too focused on checking for any head damage that he didn't look at his eyes. They were scarlet red. Not nearly as vibrant as before but they were still clearly red. If they were still red that had to mean Aku was trying to take control. _Maybe that's the pounding in my head. Aku must being trying to take over. If I pass out it will only be easier. I need to find someone!_ Ethan practically screamed in his head.

Slowly but surely, Ethan trudged through the broken buildings. There were still passed out villains all over the place which must mean that it hasn't been that long since the attack. Or maybe it was still going on. It's still possible no one knows what was going on and the villains were still there. But that was unlikely due to how quiet it was. It was almost too quiet. But Ethan couldn't really care at this point. He just needed to find someone. If Aku got out, things would get a hell of a lot worse.

* * *

Ethan could feel himself getting exhausted. He didn't know how long he was walking. It's pretty hard to keep track of time when your fighting to not give in to a huge stabbing pain in your head. It seemed like he was getting close to the exit of this zone though. There were less and less buildings now and the central area was visible now. There were stains of blood where Aizawa at been but no villains and no Aizawa which meant one of two things. One, the villains were all captured and Aizawa was taken to the hospital. Or two, the villains won and took Aizawa as a hostage. Ethan really hoped that the first option was what happened.

As Ethan made it to the exit of the zone he was in, he saw a blond, skinny man caring what looked like Midoriya. The man looked really familiar, but Ethan couldn't figure out who it was. The man was also wearing a super baggy outfit. It looked about three times his size. Ethan had no idea how his pants were still on him. His shirt was also horribly torn up. But there was also something really familiar about the outfit. It looked similar to what All Might had been wearing the other day at school. Now that he thought about it, it looked exactly like what All Might was wearing.

Without thinking anymore, Ethan rushed towards the man. The man turned around to see what the noise was and Ethan froze. The man had the same eye color as All Might. Bright, vibrant blue eyes. Making eye contact with the man, Ethan mumbled, "All Might?" before giving into his exhaustion.

* * *

 **Yay I am finally back to posting new chapters. After I posted last time I decided it would be best for me to take a break and get ahead on writing chapters. Which I did so now there will hopefully be consistent chapters every sunday. Or at least once a week. I might change when I post since after next week my summer break will be starting** **. I hope you guys liked this chapter and let me know how you felt about me switching between the perspectives of different characters. If you guys liked it I'll make sure to do it more often. Also let me know how the writing for the fighting was. I'm not really that good at writing fight scenes so tell me if you have any suggestions. Also thanks Myherogal22 for the review. Sorry you had to wait almost a month for the next update. I hope you all have an amazing day and see ya next time.**


	9. Truthful encounter

Ethan woke up to the sterile hospital room at Yuuei with no recollection of how he got there. His brain just felt like there was a fog over it, probably from exhaustion. Looking around he saw Midoriya laying there, still fast asleep. Looking at the green bean's torn up P.E. uniform, Ethan suddenly remembered everything that happened the past few hours. The villains invading USJ. The hand villain trying to turn him to dust. Him using Aku's power. The Noumu punching him into a building hundreds of feet away. Waking up and trying to walk to safety. Seeing that guy that looked like All Might. Correction, seeing All Might. There was no doubt that that skinny guy wasn't All Might. Suddenly, Ethan froze. _Wait I used Aku!_ Ethan thought, _and when I passed out my eyes were red._

Ethan tried to jump out of bed but found he couldn't as something was holding him back. Struggling some more, Ethan was able to slightly move the covers that were over him and saw that his hands and feet were restrained by handcuffs.

 _Ha guess All Might saw my eyes and freaked out huh Aku._

 **…**

 _Aku?_

 **…**

 _Damn it Aku respond to me!_

Still nothing. This silence cause Ethan to freak out and struggle more. He no longer cared about Midoriya being asleep. He needed to get out. And now. Not being able to move was making him claustrophobic. Even though the room was large, not being able to move made it feel like a tiny box. Ethan's breathing was beginning to pick up. Getting faster and faster. Usually Aku could help him out of a panic attack but he wasn't responding. No one was. No one was there to help.

"…Ethan," Midoriya mumbled.

Ethan froze and turned his head to see that Midoriya was now awake. Well more like half awake. He still looked like he could fall back to sleep any second.

"Midoriya, what color are my eyes?" Ethan said in a panicked voice.

"What?" Midoriya asked, now completely awake.

"What color are my eyes?" Ethan basically begged.

"Their normal color," Midoriya responded in a confused tone.

"Good," Ethan mumbled more to himself than Midoriya.

After that it was quiet for a few minutes, neither person knowing what to say. Midoriya was flat out confused on everything. Why had Ethan asked that question? And the more importantly, how the hell had he survived that punch for the Noumu? The only thing was, Midoriya didn't know how to approach these questions without being rude.

"Why?" was all Midoriya said.

"Why what?" Ethan asked.

"Why did you ask what color your eyes were? It just doesn't make sense. And how you survived that punch from the Noumu. Not that I'm not happy you survived. I don't want you dead or anything. It's just no one could have survived that. Do you have a healing quirk or something? Actually, that would explain how you survived. But that doesn't explain why you were so upset about your eye color. Do they change when you use your quirk or maybe…"

"Midoriya your mumbling again," Ethan said bluntly.

"Oh… sorry" Midoriya replied sheepishly.

"I… um… I guess I kind of owe you an explanation after… ya know… freaking out back there," Ethan mumbled, "Bu…but you have to swear to never tell anyone this. It's kind of top secret. Like the government doesn't want what my quirk is to get out to the public."

Honestly, Ethan was kind of over exaggerating by saying that, but he didn't care. If his quirk got out people would panic and say he couldn't be a hero. And after all his hard work he didn't want to lose his spot at Yuuei. Not that he didn't trust Midoriya. Just after what he overheard him say to Bakugo, Ethan had a good feeling that Midoriya is bad at keeping secrets.

"Ok," Midoriya said, now more curious than ever.

"Also, after you have to answer some questions I have," Ethan quickly added on.

"Um… ok," was all Midoriya said. He had no idea what these questions could be but if Ethan was going to tell him his big secret then he should at the very least answer some of his questions.

And so, Ethan explained everything about his quirk. How a part of his body gets surrounded by red energy and become stronger when he uses it. He also briefly mentioned how all his senses were enhanced and he had a fast healing factor. Ethan talked about Aku and how he would try to take over. About how when he first awakened, something bad happened and he hurt someone. Ethan didn't explain exactly what happened, just that it was horrible. And after that he never used his quirk. He never wanted to again. Aku said he would hurt people and Ethan didn't want to hurt anyone else. The next time he used his quirk was at USJ when he had no choice. But that time he was able to control it. Ethan left out the part about the hand villain disintegrating his skin and it healing just as fast. He left out how painful it was. Or how Aizawa got hurt because he rushed into help. He talked about when he woke up from being punched by the Noumu, Aku most likely cause head pain by trying to get out. And finally, he said that he saw a skinny, blond man carrying Midoriya and then he passed out and that he is probably why Ethan was restrained.

After the explanation, it was silent while Midoriya tried to process everything. It was a lot to take in. All Midoriya ever wanted was to have a quirk, but he never imagined how a quirk could do something like that. Make it's user so afraid that it would never use it. Midoriya had heard of sentient quirks, and he also had a theory that Tokoyami's quirk was sentient. He hadn't had a chance to ask yet but he was pretty sure. But still to have one like this was frightening.

"I understand if you don't want to be near me anymore," Ethan finally said, breaking the silence.

Midoriya just looked at him confused. "Why wouldn't I want to be near you?" Midoriya asked.

"I'm dangerous. If you get too close I," Ethan stopped, taking in a shaky breath, "I could hurt you. Right now, I'm restrained but who knows what will happen after I'm out."

"Your restrained?"

"Yea," Ethan admitted while lifting his arm up to show Midoriya the handcuff, "probably because All... I mean that skinny guy saw that my eyes were red. He probably knows about my quirk and freaked out. I mean who wouldn't!?"

"Ethan," Midoriya asserted, "no one should be afraid because of your quirk. It's how it is used that matters. You have some control over it. You fought against Aku taking control earlier. You are strong and if you train hard enough, one day you won't even have to worry about Aku taking control of you. It is your quirk to control, not Aku's."

Ethan didn't know how to respond. No one had ever said anything like that to him before. The closest had been Sam saying that he shouldn't be afraid of Aku. That he should try to be friend since they were stuck together. And that did kind of work. Aku and Ethan were close, but not close enough for Aku to not take over. But still, to hear that it was his quirk to control, it lit a spark in Ethan that he never had before. Maybe he could become a hero with his quirk and not hurt people.

"…thanks, Midoriya," Ethan said.

"Now what do you have to ask me?" Midoriya beamed.

"Oh yea I almost forgot about that," Ethan admitted. Ethan wasn't even sure he wanted to ask anymore. Midoriya was being so nice and now he was just gonna barge in and say he listened in on a personal conversation and believed that Midoriya got his quirk from somebody. Well, now that Ethan thought about it, that somebody was probably All Might since their quirks were so similar. And, that would explain why All Might was so skinny back there. He probably became weak after giving his quirk to Midoriya.

But, before Ethan could say anything, All Might came barged through the door in his skinny form.

"It is good to see that you boys are finally awake," All Might exclaimed with a smile on his face, "I'm…"

"All Might," Ethan said, cutting him off. Both All Might and Midoriya looked horrified that Ethan had figured out that he was All Might. All Might also started to spit out blood, which was very concerning to Ethan.

"What… what are you talking about," Midoriya stuttered, "The... there is no way this guy is All Might."

"No offense but it is kind of obvious. I mean the guy sounds just like, has blond hair and same eye color as All Might. And on top of that I saw him carrying you at USJ and I don't think they would just let anyone in there after the attack," Ethan explained, stunning both All Might and Midoriya.

"You can not tell anyone about this," was the only thing All Might said.

"I understand, I mean people would probably freak out if the symbol of peace's true form looked like that," Ethan, metaphorically pointing to All Might.

"You are probably curious about why I look like this," All Might stated.

"Yea… but… um first to you mind if I ask y…you something first," Ethan stuttered, "But of course you don't have to answer. You can lie to me too I won't care. This is probably a thing you don't want people to know which is ok."

"What is it my boy," All Might inquired, truly curious as to what it could be.

Ethan paused, taking in a shaky breath. He knew that he was probably stepping over some lines that shouldn't be crossed. Well, stepping probably isn't the right word for this. He was more like leaping over the lines of what should not be asked. But he was sick of doing research for hours on end to figure out if Midoriya had been given a quirk and who had given it to him.

"Did... did you somehow transfer your quirk to Midoriya," Ethan asked, causing All Might to spit out even more blood, "It's just that while I was leaving school one day, I overheard Midoriya telling Bakugo that he was given a quirk by somebody and I know that's unheard of but Midoriya doesn't seem like the type of person to lie and even if he does he is super bad at it. And then I kept wondering who could have given him it and your powers are so similar besides the breaking bones thing. But if you gave it to Midoriya recently that could explain why he is breaking his bones since he is still getting used to having a new quirk..."

All Might and Midoriya looked horrified. The secret of One for All was a well-guarded secret that was completely torn apart by Ethan just by a simple statement. Midoriya had just gotten over the guilt of telling Kacchan that someone had given him his quirk and now that was being thrown in his face again. Midoriya nervously glanced over to All Might to see what to do. All Might shook his head and looked Ethan in the eye.

"You are correct in that assumption young Ethan," All Might explained with a sigh, "But, what I'm about to tell you is top secret information and if it were to get out, there would be chaos."

Ethan shook his head as a response, not really trusting his words right now. Looking at how upset both Midoriya and All Might were made Ethan just feel even worse for asking about this. Still keeping eye contact with Ethan, All Might explained everything about One for All. He talked about how it was passed down from generation to generation and Midoriya is currently the ninth user. All Might talked about how five years ago in a villain attack he was injured and now can only act as a hero for three hours a day before going into his skinny form, but that has probably decreased even more because of USJ. When he finished, Ethan was silent. He had no idea what to say. All Might and Midoriya were keeping this huge secret and he just barged in and asked for answers. And now, they had to trust him with the secret of probably the most powerful quirk in the world.

Usually Aku would have some good response to all of this, but he was silent. Ethan hated how much he relied on Aku, but he couldn't help it. He grew up with a voice in his head that guided him, or at least tried to. No matter how much he hated it, Ethan had to admit that Aku's advice could be helpful. Sure, most of the time it wasn't, but there were also times where it had saved their lives. But no matter what he was saying, Aku never stayed quiet for long, which made this so weird. He knew that it wasn't the quirk cuffs since those never stopped Aku from talking and with such a huge revelation like one for all, Aku was sure to at least make a snarky comment, but there was nothing. And even though Ethan wouldn't admit it, he kind of missed Aku's voice in his head.

"I'm… I'm sorry that I asked. I know I shouldn't of, but I was curious. I swear I won't tell anyone about this," Ethan finally said after being silent for a little too long.

"Don't worry my boy, I would be curious too if I were in your shoes," All Might exclaimed with a huge smile on his face, "I am also curious as to how you were able to hear that conversation though?"

Ethan was about to respond but was interrupted by the door to the infirmary being opened. Stepping in were both Recovery girl and a man wearing a trench coat. The man looked familiar to Ethan, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"It is good to see that you are both awake," the trench coat guy said with a smile, "I'm detective Tsukauchi."

"Wait All Might…" Ethan began to ask before being cut off by All Might.

"Do not worry, Tsukauchi is a close friend of mine," All Might explained, which put Ethan at some ease. But even with this guy being All Might's friend, Ethan was still slightly on edge having had some bad experiences with the police in the past.

"It is good to see you again Ethan," Tsukauchi beamed. Suddenly, it all came back to him. This officer was the guy who had picked Ethan up after the accident and said that what had happened wasn't his fault. After that, Tsukauchi was always there when Ethan was brought into the station for something and defended him. He was one of the few good cops Ethan had met, the others having been afraid of him or just being complete assholes since they didn't want to be anywhere near Ethan. But after Sam took Ethan when he was ten, he never saw detective Tsukauchi again.

"It is good to see you too," Ethan said.

"Sorry to be coming at you like this, but I'm going to need your testimony about the villains, especially since Midoriya mentioned in his that you fought Shigaraki and the Noumu," Tsukauchi explained.

"Not so fast," Recovery girl quickly interrupted, "First I need to check on my patient. Midoriya you are free to go since I had already checked on you earlier. You mom is out front waiting for you."

Midoriya nodded and began to get up to leave before he was stopped by Recovery girl.

"Don't do anything like that again or you will hear it understood," Recovery girl said in a stern voice.

"Yes ma'am," Midoriya stuttered before leaving the room, All Might following suit.

"I will wait for you outside," Tsukauchi said to Ethan before also leaving the room.

After they left, Recovery girl walked over to Ethan to check on his wounds. When he finally got to her after the attack, most of his injuries were already healed. But, many of them had not healed correctly so she had to reset his bones and allow them to heal naturally. There was no need for her quirk since Ethan's quirk healed him fast enough.

"Could you please sit up for me sonny," she asked in a calm voice. Ethan began to sit up but quickly stopped himself having remembered that he was still restrained.

"I… um… I can't," Ethan admitted, raising his hand up to show the handcuff that attached him to the bed.

"Oh yes let's get those off you," Recovery girl said while grabbing out some keys, "I personally thought those were a bad idea, but they were a safety precaution since you had used your quirk. Or at least that is what All Might told me."

Ethan stayed quiet but that seemed to be enough of a response for Recovery girl. Grabbing Ethan's arm to undo the cuffs, Recovery sighed and said, "You really shouldn't try to struggle to much with these on, you could really hurt yourself."

"Sorry, I… uh… kind of freaked out," Ethan mumbled, causing Recovery Girl to continue her rant about why they shouldn't have retrained him in the first place. Or if that had to, they could have used something besides the extremely uncomfortable quirk cuffs.

After Recovery girl gave Ethan a long lecture about how he should be more careful and not just rely on his healing factor, he was allowed to leave for his interrogation. _No, not an interrogation,_ Ethan quickly reminded himself. It's just him being asked some questions about what happened. Nothing else. Hopefully.

* * *

 **Hi everyone I'm finally back. Sorry that this chapter ended abruptly, I noticed it was getting pretty long and decided to end it here. Also, I have officially given up on my update schedule since I found out the next few weeks are going to be crazy for me. I'm going to do my best to try and stay consistent with at least a chapter a week but that's super unlikely. I also want to quickly mention that I changed the flashback in the first chapter to nine years in the past since i realized I did my math wrong. So to clear things up, Ethan's quirk awakened when he was 6 and then he was in foster care for 4 years until Sam adopted him when he was 10 and now he is 15. I hope you all have a great day and see you next time.**


	10. Interrogation

The ride to the police station was silent. At first, detective Tsukauchi tried to make some small talk but quickly gave up as Ethan looked extremely nervous. But that was to be expected. Not many people in the police force knew about Ethan's quirk. Tsukauchi could probably count the number of people who knew on his hand. All others just assumed he had no quirk at all. So, while most people ignored him, there were some that were rude and aggressive towards him. Sure, there were some people that were nice to Ethan and understood what he was going through, but most didn't.

Whenever Ethan used to get called in for something, Tsukauchi would do his best to get there as quickly as possible but there were times he wasn't fast enough and other officers got to Ethan first. They would make it seem like everything was Ethan's fault. If he ran away from his foster home, it was because he was a delinquent. If some people beat him up, it was because he was weak and deserved it. They never gave him a choice to press charges, not that Ethan would anyway.

The worst officer by far was Detective Kimura. For some reason that guy had it out for Ethan. Tsukauchi had no idea what would happen when Ethan was interrogated by him but after every time Ethan was silent and refused to answer questions. The worst had been when Ethan left with bruises. He was brought in after some kids beat him up and the report said he had gotten bruises. But after the interrogation there were multiple bruises that were bright red and looked like they were still forming while the ones from the fight were almost gone due to Ethan's healing factor. Tsukauchi tried to find evidence against Detective Kimura but everyone wrote it off as the fight. And on top of that all security footage from the interrogation room somehow got corrupted. When Tsukauchi tried to ask the detective about it with his quirk, he said that nothing bad happened and it registered as true. After that all that ran through Tsukauchi's head was that somehow that bastard though that beating a kid was ok. That abusing their power was ok. And it made him sick.

* * *

Saying that Ethan was nervous about going to the police station was an understatement. The entire ride he was torn between worrying about what was going to happen when he got there and why he was going there to begin with. Tsukauchi mentioned that Midoriya had already made is statement but if he did why was he still at U.A. and not the police station. It just didn't add up. For a brief moment, Ethan thought that maybe he was arrested for his quirk use and endangering his classmates. But the logical side of him said that if he was being arrested then his whole class would be. Just because his quirk could kill didn't mean everyone else's couldn't. But Ethan was a special case wasn't he. Unlike his classmates, his quirk wanted to kill. Just using it could mean that the police saw that as Ethan wanting to kill.

"We're here," Tsukauchi announced snapping Ethan out of his train of thought.

Without thinking, Ethan got out of the car and followed Tsukauchi. Luckily no one noticed him or at least if they did Ethan didn't know since he kept his head down the whole time and kept closely behind the detective, trying to stay as unnoticeable as possible. It didn't take long to reach the room so Ethan didn't have to worry to much about being out in the open. When they got there Tsukauchi got out his keys and quickly found the right one and opened the door for the both of them.

The interrogation room looked the same as the last time Ethan had been there. The walls were a dark grey and in the middle on the room was a silver table accompanied by two chairs made out of the same material. There was no light in the room besides the one ceiling light and there was also one large one way window that on this side of the room looked like a mirror. Without thinking, Ethan sat on the side of the room that had a direct view of the one way window and put his arms on top of the table, preparing to be cuffed.

"You can put your arms down you aren't going to be cuffed," Tsukauchi explained.

"Then why am I here?"

* * *

When Ethan had put his hands of the table so it would be easier to cuff him, Tsukauchi wasn't surprised. Whenever he used to come he was never taken out of his cuffs so it was an old habit. Most officers always cuffed people with quirk suppressant handcuffs even if they were just being questioned to be safe, especially people who weren't in the system. If that was the case then there was no way to tell what the persons quirk was until they were able to access that persons records. And there was always the slight possibility that the records were wrong. But, Ethan was a special case where no one was allowed to access his records. Even though the other officers assumed he was quirkless, they were still extremely careful. In the beginning Tsukauchi cuffed Ethan to be safe but after getting to know each other better Tsukauchi stopped since he didn't see the need to. Even now after Ethan clearly used his quirk, he didn't want to cuff the boy. But Tsukauchi could tell that Ethan felt like he should be cuffed and, knowing the boy, that didn't surprise him one bit.

But what did surprise Tsukauchi was what Ethan asked. The question kept running through Tsukauchi's head. _Why am I here?_ It's such a simple and yet he had no idea how to answer it. Ethan didn't really have a reason to be here. Everyone else gave their testimonies either at USJ or at Yuuei. But Tsukauchi's superiors wanted Ethan to give his testimony at the station. The only other people that came in were the villains. And that's when it hit Tsukauchi. Of course the old bastards wouldn't trust Ethan. They probably thought he was a traitor or something. Tsukauchi didn't want to believe it but it also wasn't surprising.

"I wasn't told why they wanted to bring you in but it's probably the same reason your thinking of," Tsukauchi explained. Ethan just looked down, refusing to make eye contact with Tsukauchi. "And for your information I think they couldn't be more wrong. Midoriya told me that you were fighting the Noumu and that you were punched to the other side of USJ. You distracting them helped keep everyone else safe." Tsukauchi continued.

"…thanks," Ethan mumbled so low that Tsukauchi could barely make out what he said.

"I should be thanking you kid," Tsukauchi corrected, "You helped a lot out there and saved me from doing more paperwork. Now let's get this over with and then you'll be free to leave."

* * *

Ethan couldn't be more excited to finally be able to leave the police station. Tsukauchi was a good person but every time they met it wasn't under the best circumstances. The questioning wasn't that bad but again the circumstances sucked. USJ was horrible. Having to relive it was horrible. Ethan left out how painful everything was. He briefly mentioned healing from Shigaraki and trying to use his quirk but being stopped. At the end Ethan asked Tsukauchi about Aizawa and luckily he was no longer in critical condition but that's all the information he had for now. Thinking over everything again, Ethan wasn't sure how he was able to survive being punched by the Noumu. How his quirk healed him fast enough was shocking. Aku must have really been kicking it into hyperdrive to stay alive. Ethan froze. The only reason he was alive was Aku. Aku saved him. And even if Aku did it just for himself, Ethan was alive because of it.

… _thanks._

 **Whatever asshole I did it for myself.**

 _Oh wow so your talking again. It was weird not having you annoy me. It was kind of nice._

 **Whatever. I know you missed me. Screaming for me all the damn time.**

 _Yea well when I have you yelling in my ear all the time having it stop all of the sudden is concerning._

 **So you were worried about me.**

 _NO! I'm still mad at you._

 **About what!?**

 _You making my head hurt like hell. I almost passed out!_

 **HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW THAT WAS ME!**

 _I do now._

 **Well I saved your life so we are even.**

 _Whatever._

* * *

 **Hi everyone I'm finally back. Lately I haven't had any motivation to write and have been stuck on a writers block. I'm not fully out of it yet so it may be a little bit till the next update. But on a completely unrelated note, I recently listened to the Beetlejuice musical and I loved it. If any of you like musicals and haven't listened to it I highly recommend it.**


End file.
